My Guardian Angel
by rYazUKi
Summary: Clary's life is horrible. Her father's abusive, and both her mother and her brother died. When her father takes it too far, she runs away, and she meets another runaway named Jace. May be slightly OOC.
1. Permanant Scars

**RIGHT NOW THE ONLY REASON I'M STILL ALIVE AND CAN TYPE UP THIS STORY IS CUZ OF MY BFF NITZ WHO SENT ME NOTES FOR THE SUBJECT I'M FAILING RIGHT NOW! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO HER! OH AND MY BETA, BLOOPROCKS44... you have to read her stories. they are amzing. she also happens to have not read the mortal instruments. but shes still so awesum! :D and shes my bff too XD  
**

**i wrote this story during grammar class. and somehow the guy sitting next to me thought i was doing homework without opening the book XD how stupid are people getting these days... * sigh * and Blooprocks44 (aka shruthz) actually got it to me next period! :D i mean how awesum are ppl getting these days?**

**btw bold means the texts clary and simon send :D  
**

Clary was lonely, more lonely than she had ever thought she could be. Not even her best friend Simon could cheer her up. She had progressively been going through states like this ever since her mother, Jocelyn Morgenstern, died. Valentine, Clary's father, was an abusive alcoholic, and her mother's already fragile state could not bear the pressure of him when he went through one of his "fits". Valentine could be considered many things, cruel, unfair, horrible, even mentally unstable, but one could not question his profound love for Jocelyn. Ever since the day she passed, his mind had been getting less connected from the world around him. Clary was the spitting image of Jocelyn, and Valentine was what you would call unstable. Whenever he went into his rages, he would injure Clary, not only physically, but also mentally. The very first time this happened, Clary was completely unprepared to get this from her loving father, when she was still recovering from the loss of her mother. Her sweet, nine-year-old innocence made her cry when he yelled in a passion, "Why couldn't you have died and your mother lived?" and then beat her and scream about how inadequate she was, and why couldn't she be like her mother. Slowly, over time, Clary grew used to it. She felt that was the worst part. She could not even remember what her life was like when she was happy. It seemed as though she had always been sad, consumed in a fiery maze of words and lies, just hoping, praying, to find her way to the exit.

"Clary, are you all right?" Simon worriedly asked, as Clary snapped out of her delerium. "I called your name like, five times and you didn't reply."

Clary tried to smile, but it came out weakly, and Simon did not buy it. He had been her best friend since they were both three, and he was the only one she trusted, and she had full faith in him. When Valentine first hurt her, she ran to Simon's house, tears in her eyes, and told him what happened. Trying to be a hero and help Clary, he insisted that they tell the authorities. Together they went, but the police did nothing except call her father. She did not understand why they did that until she was older, and then realized she would never do that again, because Valentine was a rich, accomplished business-man, and he signed almost everyone in town's paychecks, so everything she said was reported back to him. After the phone call he received, his eyes blazed and turned a fiery red. Grabbing a stake knife from the knife cabinet, and hurried towards her. Clary stood tensed against the wall, ready to face her death, but her father was smarter than that, knowing for murder he would be charged with a criminal offense. He used to knife to inflict permanent scars on her upper arms and back as a reminder of how much influence he had in this town, and what he could do to her.

Clary subconsciously ran one finger over the locket she always wears around her neck, to remind her of her brother, who died when he was only three and Clary was two. To be fully honest, she didn't remember him much, but, ironically, her father gave it to her when his mind was fully functioning, and she didn't want to lose the only piece of his that she kept. Simon noticed this small gesture, and although other people might have dismissed it as unnoticeable, Simon knew Clary was worried. He opened his arms wide, and Clary lay inside, and for the first time in seven years, she was peaceful.

Clary stayed in Simon's arm for God knows how long, until she was awakened from her calm by a subtle but noticeable beeping. Realizing it was her watch, Clary jumped back and looked at the time.

"Shit, it's already 9 o'clock! I've got to get back home Simon, or dad will…" Clary pasued at the end of that sentence and shuddered. Understanding she was uncomfortable, Simon gave her one final squeeze and nodded. Clary ran off, only turning back once to glance at Simon with a look he thought was slightly frightened.

Clary became more and more uneasy as she neared the house. She noticed that all the lights were closed except for one, and that was in her room. This meant her father would be waiting for her. Her eyes began to tear up, but she held the pain and wariness back. When she entered late, she knew at once she was in trouble. Walking upstairs slowly would just delay the inevitable, but she still did it. Stopping right outside the door, Clary took a deep breath and tried to make her face unreadable. Steadying her breath, she strode in, hoping her confidence would stay until her father left. But when she walked in, Valentine was not there. Confusion was in her eyes, and her breathing began to come faster. Dropping down on the bed, she wondered why he hadn't come for her yet. She quickly texted Simon

**simon, dadz nt home. ~C  
**

**iznt tht good ~S**

**idk.. wht if hes mad or smthng nd is gttn' drnk at a bar? ~C**

**sht.. wnt me 2 cum ovr clary? ~S**

**no thnx... he'll b evn worse if he nos ur here... ~C**

**k... but ill b avalible if u nd me 2 cum ovr.. ~S**

**thnx... but ill deal w/ it... ~C**

**txt me if nethn' hppns... im goin' 2 bed now... i have 2 wake up at 4 2 surprise my mum.. its her bday 2mrw... ~S**

**lol wht n unearthly time 2 wake up... tell her i said hppy bday ~C**

**k... ikr... ugh... but gnite clary n gluck ~S**

**gnite simon. ~C**

Clary heard the garage door opening and checked her clock. 1 a.m. He's definitely drunk. She quickly turned off her lights, shut her phone, and pretended to be asleep. Her father barged into her room just as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Clarissa Morgenstern," he slurred, while Clary internally winced. She hated it when anyone called her by her full name. "I know you're not really asleep." Clary stayed underneath the covers and stifled a scream for help. Her father never tried anything while he thought that she was asleep. Valentine pulled up the covers, leaving Clary fully exposed. Worried now, because he had never done this before, she opened her eyes, and almost screamed when she saw him. His normally golden eyes were a deep, bloodshot red, and his face looked un-shaven. Veins were popping up, and his talking had evidence of a drink-borne stupor. In his rough, callused hands was the most frightening of all, however. It was the large stake knife in his hands that brought on memories that she did not want to revisit for a second time, and shut her eyes in horror. Valentine raise the knife and brought it down, and even in this drunken state he was in, he knew exactly where to cut so that it would hurt the most, but it was not deadly.

"Turn and lie on your back." he ordered. Clary knew better than to disobey. He removed her shirt, and, right next to the spinal column, he made one big gash. Clary gasped. The pain was worse than she remembered. To her, everything turned red, and she could barely see. Her eyes watered up, and she flinched in response, which seemed to only make Valentine angrier. He brought the knife down again, slightly farther up, with even more force. This time Clary screamed, and the water that had been threatening to form washed up into waves, and she began to beg and plead for him to stop. Valentine made six more gashes, each one more painful then the next, on her back, and finally turned her forward. His earlier blood-red eyes had darkened into somewhat of a maroon or mahogany, and a cruel smile, not reaching his eyes, played at his lips. Using one of his strong hands to grab both of Clary's fragile wrists, he grabbed her and brought her face closer to his, and with the other hand, he played with the knife across her neck, not yet reaching the point to draw blood. The smile was suddenly wiped from his lips, and, in one fluid motion, he cut the knife on the side of her neck, not a killing stroke, but a maiming one. Pushing her away, Valentine stumbled out of the room, but not before an icy, cold laughed spread from his mouth, leaving Clary lying on the floor in shock, unknowing tears running down her face, and with this she fainted into the drifts of unconsciousness, which in her case, would be considered a good thing.

**Not really a cliff-hanger, is it? PLEASE REVIEW! WHEN I GET 5 REVIEWS I'LL UPDATE! IT MAKES ME FEEL LOVED! IT'S WHAT I LIVE FOR! that and cookies... XD they yummiful. OH AND WOODEN SPOONS! TO GOUGE PEOPLES EYES OUT. don't ask. please. lemee guess what you're thinking. how can such a cheerful person write such depressing stories. its cuz... well idk. im just awesum like that. **


	2. You don't deserve this

**OMG HI I WAS SO AMAZED BY THE NUMBER OF RESPONSES IN JUST UNDER 24 HOURS! Consider yourselves lucky, another update the next day! Well, you'll probably get updates monday tuesday wednesday and friday [cuz those are the days i have grammar class XD- so i do nothing and just write] AGAIN THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL BETA BLOOPROCKS44 WHO IS AN AMAZINGFUL WRITER BUT sadly did not correct this chappy.**

**and since i forgot last time :its OOC, AU/AH and**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR ANY CHARACTERS AFFILIATED WITH THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. (although i wish I did ;D)**

**WELL ENJOY THE CHAPTER XD  
**

Clary slowly opened her eyes, which had felt like they were glued to each other. She tried to get up, but the first thing she felt was blinding, searing pain, which made her vision go red. Blinking, she bit her lip to keep from crying out, and tasted the tangy, salty flavor of blood. Slowly and painfully, she pulled herself up, and squeezing her eyes together, the gasped for breath. Reaching for her cell phone, she saw the time as 4:00 a.m. _Perfect _she thought. She quickly texted Simon, praying that he'd be awake, reading manga under the covers like he always does. She tried to smile at the thought of the nerdy boy reading, but she was not in the mood.

**In truble. Plz reply. im scared. ~C**

She only needed to wait for a few seconds before she heard the familiar vibration and little ring _Doo doo dooo do do do do _meaning she got a text message. Simon really was the best friend, not just a girl, but anyone could ever have.

**Clry wats rong? r u k? need me 2 cum ovr? ~S**

**No im nt k. i need 2 talk 2 u simon. cn i cum ovr? ~C**

**Sure clary... u no u can cum evn w/o askn' just 2 make my mom nt wrry, ill wait outside 4 u ~S**

**thnx simon. i owe you 1. or like 500 ~C**

**dam rite u do JK JK XD ~S**

Clary shut the phone and thanked God for Simon being such a manga-holic. She'd probably be suicidal right now if it weren't for him. Clary tried to get up from the bed, but collapsed back. Steeling herself, she got up, and even this effort made her cry out, but she quickly covered her mouth. Grabbing a bag, she stuffed inside clothes and bottles of water, and limped out the door, shuddering with each step she took. Tiptoeing so as not to wake Valentine, she ignored her bodies protests for her to stop, and walked the 2 blocks to Simon's house, which she had memorized long ago. As soon as Simon was in sight, she waved to him to let him know it was her, and collapsed to the ground with exhaustion. Simon ran towards her and knelt down beside her.

"Clary, what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened? What'd he do this time?" Simon asked, nearly whisper-yelling, his voice trembling with pity and anger, as if he could feel her pain, to whomsoever could do this to Clary, who was an angel. She had never done anything wrong to anybody! Even when people made fun of her in school for never wearing shorts, or always keeping on jackets, she would still help them with homework and getting good grades, because she believed everyone should get a second chance. Simon sighed. If everyone in the world were like Clary, nothing bad would ever happen, and life would actually be worth living.

"Dad, Valentine," Clary gasped, her eyes fighting back to hold in the tears she had been suppressing since that first hit, "he came back home. He was drunk, and" all the tears that had been threatening to spill escaped and she was soon racked with sobs. Then she thought, and decided she would try not to give Valentine the pleasure of injuring her. Still kneeling on the ground, she wiped away her tears, and put on a mask of indifference, and anyone who saw her would never know how she really was. Simon could not help but feel awed by how strong Clary portrayed herself to be, but he knew on the inside that she was slowly withering away into nothingness, and that she needed escape, or the beautiful Clary would soon vanish, and a Clary he didn't know would replace her. Simon, himself, despised Valentine. He thought that any creature who hurt Clary should be sent to hell, and die a fiery, torturful death. Or better yet, they would be tortured so much that they wished to die, and know what this beautiful angel who had to go through so much feels like. And that's better than they deserve. Clary deserves so much better than this. She deserves a normal life where she could have a boyfriend (preferably simon), worry only about grades and how she looks, and be able to worry about only normal teen angst. But instead this beautiful God-like person has the worst life she could get, and seeing her kneeling on the floor, hiding her pain and suffering, made him angry, angrier than he ever remembers being. Clary must have had mind-reading powers at that instant, because her face turned to one of pity for Simon.

"Simon, I'm okay, I'm fine." Clary smiled, but it turned out weak.

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY!" he yelled, then took a deep breath, and continued. "Clary, you're the most innocent person I know. You're an angel in every sense. You don't deserve any of this. I'd gladly take your place if it meant that you wouldn't have to go through this crap day after day. Clary, when you feel pain, I feel like I'm the one that's being hurt, and not just physically, but emotionally. You're my best friend Clary."

Clary's face turned red, and Simon thought through what he just said. Blushing, Simon turned around. "Come on Clary, let's go inside and get you cleaned up." He was about to walk, when he realized Clary was still on the ground and trying to pick herself up. Simon sprinted back to her. "Oh god Clary, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot! Can you walk? Should I carry you? You know I can. You weigh about as much as an eight-year-old. I mean, is it normal for a 16-year-old to only weigh 80 pounds?" Simon was trying to make Clary laugh, but her face turned dark, and he instantly knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Nothing about my life is normal."

"I'm sorry, its just-"

"Stop apologizing Simon, really. None of this is you're fault. In fact, I shouldn't even be burdening you with my problems." Clary interrupted, but spoke softly.

"Don't even say that Clary. You're problems are my problems, now here, I'll help you up." Simon reached down and grabbed Clary up, and put her arm around his shoulder, and together they walked back into Simon's house.

**sorry it's really short, I was too busy talking today in grammar XD **

**So I guess I'll add next when I get 11 reviews? sure. cuz thats only 4 more.. or is it 3 more? well whatever :D**

**YOU GUYS MAKE ME HAPPYFUL WHEN I GET REVIEWS, AND WHEN I'M HAPPY I MIGHT NOT WRITE CLIFFHANGERS :D **

**i luv cliffhangers. idk why. they're just funniful.  
**


	3. The moon's watching

**ok so before I start this chapter lemee just say i never thought i would get the chance to post it today! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING, I MEAN 15 REVIEWS FOR 2 CHAPTERS? THATS AMAZINGNESS! AWESUMNESS!**

**ok this time I have a bunch of people to thank : as usual my bff and beta blooprocks44, even though AGAIN she didn't edit this chapter. sniffle. and my friend anjali for letting me copy some of her homework cuz i was typing up THIS FANFICTION last night instead of doing my homework! :D I LOVE YOU GUYS THAT MUCH! :D NOW HERE THE REVIEWERS I'D LIKE TO THANK: **

**starksgirl12, who's commented on both chappy's (i love you! :D) Taylor Jade (also commented on both chappys- you rock taylor! ) LIVE LOVE AND LAUGH- my first reviewer so they are special XD ohmygosh- i know right! love writing ff's during school so much better than doing work XD AND EVERYONE ELSE! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS- WISH I DID THOUGH! and I'll probably update on Friday, or maybe tomorrow if i get... 20 reviews? itz cuz i dont have grammar 2mrw.. so ill have 2 write the whole thing at home...  
**

Valentine was cruel and full of hatred, more than Satin himself, because only the devil could be capable of hurting this petite, heavenly figure. Evin in pain she was so beautiful, but so strong. After Simon led Clary inside, he slowly helped her up the stairs and took her to his room. She then flopped onto his bed, exhausted and twitching from pain, and a low moan escaped her lips. Her normally bright, but right now dull, forest green eyes stared upwards, and they looked as though you could just dive into them and never come out, and her fiery hair fanned out and complemented the blue of his bed sheets. Her skin was as pale as the moon, and, gently removing her shirt to see the wounds on her back, he gasped, and looked horrified. Who was heartless enough to do this to anyone, let alone Clary? Huge, long, red gashes had slit her back open, and they looked even worse with the yellow pus beginning to tint around them. Subconsciously stepping backwards, he stumbled out of the room to get band aids and antiseptic wipes, and tears had already began to form at the edge of his eyelids, but he choked them back. Hopping down the stairs three by three, he noticed something. When he was helping Clary up, he had left the lights on, but now they were off. Turning it on slowly, he cautiously walked to the cupboard where the band aids were held, and grabbed band aids, a bottle of antiseptic liquid, and a cloth to apply it. Hearing footsteps behind him, he suddenly flipped around and crashed into his mother, who was looking at him in a mixture of suspicion and curiosity. Flushing, he turned around and was about to head back into his room when he heard his mom calling to him. Clenching his free hands into fists, he turned around.

"Simon, where are you taking those?" his mom asked, with growing concern written on her face. Simon sighed. His mom was nice and everything, but he sometimes wished, as he did now, that she wasn't so overprotective.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine, just cut myself on the bed, that's all." he replied with a fake smile plastered on his face, and then quickly rushed upstairs. When he returned back, nothing about Clary had changed at all, except her eyes looked even more red-rimmed. She was still staring up at the cracks in the wall.

"I've been thinking..." Clary suddenly said. Simon looked at her, thinking she had been asleep or daydreaming or something. "I can't live here much longer. How much more time before Valentine gets mad at me for a reason and does something truly horrible? Simon, I can't stay." Clary stopped and looked expectantly at Simon, who's mouth dropped open. He shook his head and tried to regain his composure.

"Clary- you can't! What about me? I mean, you're my best friend, and I would give up anything for you, but I don't think I can bear to live without you yet" Simon gulped, hoping this would get the ridiculous notion out of Clary's head. "You can stay with me! Mom wouldn't mind!" Simon brightened considerably, but Clary only sighed.

"Simon, I can't. He'd find me. I couldn't risk you or your mom getting hurt, or worse."

Simon stood up straighter, and bravely said, "Well then I'm coming with you."

"No Simon! I've already told you, I have to do this alone! I don't want to hurt you!"

"You think this can hurt me? You know what hurts me Clary? Seeing you like this! You've always been the strongest person I know, and I've admired you for that, and I looked up to you! Clary, you were my whole life! You are my whole life. Let me come with you. With you gone, I have nothing here anyways." Simon took a deep breath to keep from trembling, and Clary looked shocked. "And if you go, I will follow you, with or without you're permission."

Clary sighed. She knew better than to argue with Simon. Besides, she did not think she could do this alone. "Fine Simon. But when should we leave? Soon? Tomorrow? When do you think?"

"Now."

"What?" Clary stuttered, not thinking that Simon would even suggest such a thing.

"I said now. It'd be best to do it now, while I still have my nerve, and nobody will be searching for us till 6:00, giving us a 2 hour lead, and those two hours could eventually save us."

Clary saw sense in this and nodded sternly, although just by seeing her face you would think she was determined, but looking into her emerald eyes you could tell she was scared to death. Together, they packed two bags, one for Clary and one for Simon (in case they got separated). In each bag there was two water bottles, a pack of dried fruit, some spare clothes, and 100 dollars in cash, because that was all they could get. Together, they went out to the front door, exited, and took one long look at the house. Then, hand in hand, the two escapees walked into the darkness, as the full moon shone brightly above them, like it was watching over them alone, to make sure they stayed safe, yet they could not help but feel the dread that their life would be changed forever.

**ok this chapters really short and just a filler kindof. NEXT CHAPTER THEY MEET JACE! maaaybe... if i decide to. still debating whether the next chapter should just be about them or add jace. TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS! again ill update either on friday, or tomorrow if I get 20 reviews! :D**


	4. Free at last

**Hey people. Sorry for not updating for a while... It's been a hectic week... so I'll try to squeeze in a chapter or two this week, but no promises! I'm sorry. I want to write too, but I don't want to get in trouble either... :D So in return for not updating... SHORT AUTHORS NOTE! JUST R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Cassandra Clare so I don't own mortal instruments, Simon, Clary OR JACE WHO COMES IN THIS CHAPTER! THANKS FOR TELLING ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT, AND EVERYONE SAID TO PUT JACE IN! SO... HERE YOU GO! STORYTIME! * laughs maniacally *  
**

Clary and Simon, exhausted from their endless traveling, walked through an abandoned alley, hoping to stumble upon a place to rest, as they were awake all night, and either way couldn't risk being seen by day. Hand in hand, they walked through the New York mazes, the only sound being Clary's wheezing breath, the wounds inflicted by her dad were starting to have their effects. Simon checked his watch, noting that is was 5:30 a.m., and people would start waking up and going outside. Clary's dull eyes were drooping, and Simon was half carrying her, but he didn't complain. She had been through too much today, more than any one person should have to go through in their whole life. Together, they found a desolate warehouse, and he led Clary there, shut the door, and both of them lay there, arms around each other, and drifted off into a restless sleep.

When Clary awoke, beams of light filtered in through the barred, half wooded up windows. Blinking a few times, last nights events flooded back to her. Shuddering, she tried to stand up, but instead just leaned against the wall. Her heart thudding, she looked around, and everything seemed beautiful and worthwhile. She whispered the two words that fixed everything. "I'm free." The edges of her mouth curled up in a manner they hadn't done in months. Those two beautiful words kept running through her head and coursing through her veins, filling her with adrenaline. _I'm free. I'm free. I'm finally free. _Closing her eyes, silent tears fell down her cheeks, but these weren't tears of hopelessness, these were joyful. Stirring, Simon awoke, and looked at Clary with a confused look.

"Clary? Are you okay?" He asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I'm free." she whispered, the large smile still plastered upon her delicate features. She laughed, "I'm crying because I'm free. How ironic is that?" Simon said nothing, just stood up, and interlocked his arm with her delicate one.

"_We're _free Clary. _We're _free."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Simon didn't know how long they stood there, just breathing in the fresh air. The world somehow seemed so much brighter when Clary laughed. It was like she was the sun, and the storm clouds which were passing by had cleared, and nothing could go wrong now. Simon knew that they should go now, but his body wasn't under his brains control. He unwillingly released Clary's arm, and they both smiled as they sat down to eat what little food they had packed for themselves.

"What do you think we should do now? We have to go somewhere don't we?" Simon asked, his mouth full of food. "We probably should have planned this beforehand."

"I really don't know. But don't you feel all the pressure that was bottled up inside just released? No more worry, no more pain, just both of us, together" Simon spit some of his food out at the last four words, and his cheeks turned red. Noticing the red on Simon's cheek, Clary flushed a deep ruby. Simon winked, and Clary slapped him playfully. He rubbed his head. _Note to self: Don't get Clary mad. _He smiled inwardly. "But seriously Simon, if you're having second thoughts about coming with me, you could go back home now if you want. You have a mom and dad who'll love you and miss you if you're gone from your home."

"Clary, look at me." He placed one hand gently on her cheek, and slowly ran it down her neck. "Clary, as long as I'm with you, I am home." he whispered softly, as she gazed into his eyes. He had dark circles rimming them and his normally tousled black hair was even messier than usual, but his restless eyes looked serene, and Clary knew he was telling the truth. He really didn't regret anything. "But, we do have to do something, and I vote we go buy some more food." Simon gazed wistfully at his long since empty wrapper of the bar he ate. Laughing, Clary rose and threw away both their wrappers, grabbed her bag as Simon grabbed his, and walked out the door.

Taking a shortcut through an abandoned street, Simon and Clary hurried to a grocery store of some sort. They passed a house or two, both looking run down and ghostly. While passing by them, Clary felt a chill, and hurried faster. Wordlessly, the two companions worked their way into the front of "Al's Aid and Supply", just opening for the morning office rush.

"Clary, you should probably stay outside. Just saying, 'Cause, everyone knows you're Valentines daughter, and why would she be buying food at 6:00 a.m. Sounds suspicious to me." nodding, Clary stepped back and rubbed her hands over her bare arms. "Here, take my sweatshirt for now." Clary smiled, and put on the sweatshirt, even though the bottom lining reached to the knees, she was warm. Clary sat outside the shop, which was located on a corner street next to the shortcut they came through, huddling and trying to cover her face from the stray passerby. Suddenly, she heard a scream from one of the deserted houses they passed. She rushed there, and stood on her tip-toes to see through the window. What she saw horrified her. A teenage boy was beating another teenage girl, probably his sister, and she was yelling for help. Clary was just about to run in, when a strong hand clasped over her mouth and pulled her backwards. Kicking and trying to scream, she flailed around trying to get free of this new captor. Once the screaming in the building stopped, her captor pulled her behind the house, and she saw the teenager who was beating the girl. He was mixed- probably part-African and around 17. As suddenly as he captured her, Clary was released. She fell down gasping, but quick as a bullet, she got up, and started kicking at the boy who captured her. She looked at him. He was probably 5'8" or 5'9", and has jagged blonde hair which looked as though he had cut it himself. His eyes were a blue as deep as the ocean, and they looked as though she could dive in and never come out. They wore a cocky, arrogant look, which seemed to say, "I'm better than you. Live with it" She decided she didn't like him. Remembering the girl suddenly, she ran inside, and took a look at her. She was dead. Tearing up, she took out her anger on the guy who held her back.

"What the hell was that for you ass? She's dead now and it's all your fault. I could have done something!"

"Well excuse me for saving your freaking life. He was a freaking lunatic, you would have died to you retard!"

"What the hell did you just call me? I'm the retard? You're such an ass!"

"Funny, that's just what my sister used to say." he got this wistful look in his eyes, but Clary didn't care.

"Well she probably freaking hates you too!" Clary screamed, her face turning red.

"She's dead."

Clary stopped in her tracks, as his oceanic eyes turned cold as ice. She turned and walked away, only to find the boy appear in front of her. "Who the hell are you anyways?"

"I'm Jace. But you may call me, 'Oh Awesome One Who I Am Not Worthy For'."

"Funny, I seem to like my name for you better."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Ass."

**End of chapter! You got some of pure retard-like Jace. More Jace next chapter! :D**

**NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE POSTED WHEN I GET 30 REVIEWS! :D YAY! REVIEWS! R&R!**

**OMG HIIII U GUYS! this is blooprocks44 and I AM THE BETA OF THIS AMAZING WRITER! AND I AM SUPER HAPPY TO BE! i barely made any changes in this. Just grammar ones, which she would probably have caught herself if she PAID ATTENTION DURING GRAMMAR INSTEAD OF WRITING. Though I am SUPER glad she's such a slacker because we get these amazing stories out of it! So keep slacking off, crowfeather ftw. WE WILL LIVE!**

**Oh yeah. And of course I must add our classes inside joke. Which is SUPER stupid and totally weird out of context. But anyways...MOO SPASM  
**


	5. Go to hell

**OK FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO SAID "JACE HAS GOLDEN EYES" I KNOW THAT BUT I'M GETTING TO IT... sorry i meant to mention that in last chapter but forgot to  
THANKS SO MUCH TO MY AMAZING BETA AND BFF BLOOPROCKS44 AND NOW MY OTHER BFF PARAMOREROCKS813. yahhhhhh :D so onto the story BUT FIRST: WARNING. JACE IS A MAJORR ASS IN THIS CHAPTER. I MEAN MAAJOR! **

**disclaimer: I don't own mortal instruments or any affiliated characters- only own this storyline**

Clary glowered at Jace, who stood their smirking with one eyebrow raised. Glancing at him, she looked upon him sadly, because he looked so much like her dead, adopted brother, Johnathon- except Jonathon's eyes were a brilliant, vibrant gold that shimmered in the sun. Subconsciously, her hand traveled to the golden locket her father had given her which shined just like Johnathon's eyes. Shuffling back to the shop, Clary went to look for Simon, but Jace followed.

Spinning around, "What do you want Jace?"

Jace's eyes rolled, "I'm waiting to see how long it takes for you to run back to your freaking rich home to your freaking rich mommy. 'Oh! I didn't get the purse I wanted but didn't earn! Let me run away and maybe they'll feel sorry for me!' The streets are terrible, tough, and can be deadly. Don't try to play street kid rich girl. You couldn't last a day out here." Jace sarcastically grinned, hoping for the girl to burst out into tears, yet all that happened was her emerald green eyes grew as cold as eyes.

"Get the freaking hell out of her you asshole." Clary stalked towards him until their faces almost touched. Rising on her tip-toes, she looked into his eyes and whispered, "And stay the freaking hell out of my life." The two glared at each other like they were about to murder the other right there. Simon walked out, and looking at the two of them, he grew alarmed. Throwing his bags down, he rushed towards Clary.

"You k Clary?" he asked at Clary, still glaring at the boy in front of her. Jace's face winced at the sound of her name, as if it brought back bad memories. Simon turned to face him, "Who in the world are you?"

Jace just ignored him and stared at Clary as if in a dream. Shaking his head imperceptibly, he looked at Simon with an indifferent face, as Simon wrapped his arm protectively around Clary's shoulder. _This wildcat doesn't need protecting._ Jace's face turned stoic again, and smiled a smile which never reached his eyes. "Oh great! There are two of you! Why don't you go back home to your rich mommy and daddy and play with your million dollar trinkets like they're worth only a few pennies" Jace yelled, and Clary flinched backwards. Simon lunged at Jace, but Clary held him back.

"Jace. We're not going home. You have no idea what I've been through, things worse than you can imagine." She, apparently calmly, replied, while inside she was breaking apart. "How long have you lived out here Jace?" she asked gently, thinking there was something behind that sarcastic mask he wore.

True enough, for a second his face fell, the sadistic mask he wore dropped, and hidden underneath was raw pain and emotion so terrible that she couldn't imagine what torture he had been through to make him like this. "Four years." he whispered hoarsely. Gathering himself up, he put on his sarcastic coat, but the spark of fuel in his eyes was extinguished. "Though I can't imagine what would make you think that it was any of your freaking business." Clary held in a sob. She knew Jace was hiding a sad past, and keeping it bottled up inside wouldn't fix anything. She knew, she had kept enough things bottled up, and she still does. It sometimes makes you feel so helpless.

"It's not good to keep things hidden." He put a thin hand on his shoulder, and for a second the tension grew so that you could cut the air with a knife. Jace could barely hid the rush and tingling sensation that popped up when she touched him. Nobody had ever made him feel like this before, and he was nervous. His adrenaline soared, and his mind momentarily cleared.

"You still haven't answered my question. Who the hell are you?" Simon asked, his fists clenching at seeing how close they had become in a matter of seconds.

Jace raised an eyebrow. "I am the freaking awesomest being you will ever have the pleasure of meeting. But you may call me 'O great God and divine holy one of whom I am not worthy for'" and I'll accept that. Clary smiled when Jace flashed his teeth. Simon pretended to gag.

"What's your problem ass-tard?"

"You're my problem, Simon." Jace whispered seductively, not able to contain his stupid grin at Simon's contortion of pure horror. His mouth gaped open at Jace, who's features were in a grin the size of the Chrysler Building.

Clary stifled a giggle and playfully punched Jace on the arm. "Don't make fun of Simon, he takes everything so literally."

"I can't help it, everyone's attracted to me. It's so hard being God's gift to both women and men everywhere." Jace cried, feigning a sigh.

"Jesus Christ" **[I KNOW SIMON'S JEWISH SO PLEASE DON'T WRITE THAT I JUST DON'T REALLY KNOW ANY JEWISH FIGURES OF GREAT IMPORTANCE I'M SORRY!] **murmured Simon with a horrified expression on his face.

"No, it's just me. Although the resemblance is uncanny." Jace said, looking very pleased with himself.

Simon slapped his forehead, and grabbed Clary. "I need to talk to Jace alone. Is that okay with you?" Clary nodded, looked at both of them, and started away. Simon called out after her "Don't worry! We won't kill each other."

"Speak for yourself." Jace muttered. Simon stared at Jace with an angry look on his face.

"Like what you see?" Jace smirked.

"Oh hell. Why can't you stop being an ass for one minute and just talk?"

"Sure Simon! Then we can have a pillow fight, paint our nails pink, and gossip!" Jace squealed, horribly trying to imitate a girl.

"I give up. There's no changing an ass. Just stop following Clary and me. We can handle ourselves well enough without you to mess everything up."

Jace's face turned sober. "Trust me, you can't. The streets are unforgiving, especially the streets of New York, and besides. With I, being beautiful, manly, and intellectual (with this he tapped his temple) can help you survive."

"Why would you want to help us?" Jace's gaze drifted to where Clary was sitting and fiddling with her sweater. Following Jace's gaze, he gaped. "You like Clary?" he crossed his arms over his chest . "Thank God she could never like an ass like you." Simon's face turned red with anger, and Jace grinned knowingly.

"Au contraire, little one. I have quite ze way with ze women. And why do you sound so surprised, I thought you would have known by now she wasn't interested in the geek type. She seems the type for the bad boy ones." He rolled his finger through his messy hair, looking like it had been cut recently by a knife.

Simon scowled. "Trust me, she knows your type. Always in it only to see how the girl is in bed. Just let me tell you one thing you man-whore. Clary is smarter than all the other prostitutes you lure into your trap, and she won't let you choose her."

"It's not her choice, all of them fall for me sooner or later, the game hasn't even begun." Jace winked, then stalked off to Clary, while Simon looked on in disgust. Thankfully, Clary looked like she barely noticed his shameless flirting.

"Go to hell Jace!" he called out.

"Trust me, I'm already going!" Jace called back.

**I'll write next when I get 40 reviews! :) or maybe 39... depends...**


	6. Silent Vows

**In this chp Jace is not his usual, deuschy self. He's more sweet, thoughtful, kind, and vulnerable. He's more understanding, and this entire chappy only takes place during the span of approximately one hour. Sorry for not updating for such a long time, and for that… SHORT AUTHORS NOTE! ONTO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own mortal instruments/ affiliated characters- but I do own the plot so PLEASE DO NOT COPY IT! I WORKED HARD ON THIS STORY! :{ lol mustache person**

It soon became evident that the new addition to the trio knew his way around New York City streets. Finding all the best places to hide, Jace made sure that close calls were just that, only close. Jace also guarded the three of them to make sure they stayed safe. Clary was beginning to make a map of Jace by discovering bits and pieces of his past, which must have been hard and trying. His mom and sister died, and his dad hated him and sent him to an orphanage. After this, he lived with many families, some good, others not so great, but none accepted him for more than a few months, because he was a rebel. His most recent family was the Lightwoods, who had three other children, Isabelle, Alec, and Max. He wouldn't admit why he ran away this time, because what Clary could fit together was that he did like the three of them, and now and then he did say that they welcomed him when he asked and needed the.

Clary woke up, only to find Jace missing. Worried, she got up slowly as not to wake Simon, and slowly walked out the corner. She saw him standing there in the pouring rain, his back turned towards her, like an angel of death, coming to claim lost souls, strong, silent, yet misunderstood. She wanted to go and comfort him, but it somehow felt as if she was intruding on a private moment not meant for eyes to see. It reminded her of how she felt when she was with Valentine, like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, and she had no right to live. _Be strong Clary, if not for yourself, for Jace. _Jace suddenly turned around, and she caught a glimpse of his piercing golden eyes. _Golden eyes? Jace has blue eyes. Such a beautiful, vibrant blue. Johnathon had gold eyes. _Rubbing her eyes, she looked again, and his electric blue eyes return, but a vibrant spark that should have been there was gone. Jace looked so vulnerable in this moment, like he was still a young child, not a 17-year-old maverick. He looked like a lost child, who was forced to be mature beyond his age. Jace's eyes showed pain and suffering and loss, and she was sure her eyes reflected what she felt too, sorrow, grief, everything that reminded her of where her home used to be. But now her home was here, with Jace and Simon.

Jace had got up to contemplate his life so far. Both Clary and Simon were asleep, close together, wrapped up comfortably. For some reason, this made him uncomfortable, and he needed to get away. Wrapping his unkempt jacket closer around him, he walked into the pouring rain. He slowly took out his contacts, the ones that made his eyes an electric blue. The real eyes, a golden, shocking color, were ones which identified him. Anyone who saw him twice would recognize him, he was supposed to be dead. He wasn't supposed to attract any attention. Yet why should he attract attention by helping the girl? He didn't care about Simon, and didn't pretend to. But Clary, he couldn't help it. She's so innocent, so naïve, and has no sense of the horrible world. Yet he knows she's hiding something, but won't make her reveal it. That wouldn't be fair, because he already swore never to reveal his secret, not even to himself, it hurt too much. Turning around, he saw Clary. _Damn. Contact lenses. _This secret was one less painful, but no less personal. Taking advantage of her rubbing her eyes, he slipped them back on, having been very practiced at spontaneous changes. He felt so bad lying to her, but he couldn't understand why. Something had changed inside of him, and he was scared. It wasn't like him to show compassion to anyone. As painful as it was, he turned back into the "normal" Jace. His mask wasn't just to protect him; he could care less about what happened to him, but he was frightened that Clary wouldn't be able to handle it, or she'd feel pity for him. He hated sympathy, because he knew sympathy never fixed anything.

Clary saw Jace's eyes turned cold, but she saw something flicker. Was it unease? "It's not good to hide things inside Jace. Trust me, I've done it more than my fair share of times."

Taking a deep breath and trying not to tremble, he flashed his signature grin, sarcastic with a touch of flirt. "Haven't we already had this conversation before?"

"I don't think you understood my advice."

"Oh I understood it, I just don't care to follow it. If you haven't noticed, I'm not one for _rules. _Meh, even the word just irritates me. It's just so, proper."

Clary stepped forward, her face sober. "Jace." His resolution wavered at this point, and he tempered with telling everything to Clary, but he knew she'd just give him sympathy, and he wanted nothing less than that.

"Clary. Good, we know each other's name. Now let's head back." And Jace spun around on his heel and walked off, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. He couldn't break down now, he just couldn't. He could feel Clary just standing there in the rain like a rejected lover, which she wasn't. He had to press himself to continue forward and not run back to her and hold her and protect her from the world outside. Too bad she had nerd boy for the job.

Clary stood there, feeling dejected, watching her angel keep everything bottled up. She understood his pain, why couldn't he understand that. _Why would he tell you? He's known you for what, two days? He could tell Isabelle or Alec, he's been their brother for months and still contacts them. _As much as her brain believed this, her heart thought something else. She thought they connected so much, they understood each other. The rain pelted down on her face, her salty tears blending with the water. She thought about memories she hadn't thought of in so long. Her mother holding her tight and warm, hoping to protect her from all the evils Clary was too young to understand. Her first day of kindergarten, where her mother dropped her off, and she was the only kid not crying for their mother, because she grew to be strong. Worst of all, the day her mom died. She wasn't ready for any such horror. Valentine loved her mother more than anything else in the world, and Clary knew that. Her mother was Valentine's whole world, and Clary's too. She sat beside her in the hospital with him, for two nights. She had cancer, and was deteriorating faster than the doctors expected. The only two people in the room who knew why were Clary and her father. Valentine had attacked Jocelyn the night before, so horribly that she writhed in pain. Clary hid in her room, trembling. Jocelyn screamed and fell to the floor, and Valentine, still in a drunken stupor, did nothing to prevent it. In the morning, he had a hangover, and didn't remember anything of the previous night until Clary told him. Quickly dialing 911, he sat next to Jocelyn and ran his hand through her hair. The next thing Clary knew is that tears were running down her face, and she made no effort of stopping them as memories of the past plagued her being.

Jace lay down and stared up into the clouds. Why was everything so complicated now that Clary was in the picture? He empathized with her like no one else did. She knew so much about him just by looking at him, but he knew close to nothing about her. Once while she was taking of her sweatshirt, he caught a glimpse of her pale back. Red, angry scars ran through it, and the thought of anyone hurting such a delicate flower caused adrenaline to soar through him. Why was he feeling so protective of her? He knew nothing about her, yet he felt that somehow he had known her his whole life. There was a special bond connecting the two, and he hoped that Clary felt it too. _Clary! _Where was she? Bounding up, Jace ran outside, only to see Clary lying on the floor, tears streaming. A surge of anger ran through him. She was so young, so delicate. Nobody deserved to have such horrible things happen to them. He approached her slowly, and noticed her face was empty, void of emotions, of anything. The only thing that showed she still felt was the torrent of emotions swirling in her eyes, and the tears subtly dropping. To anyone else, it would look like she was just another girl who had just broken up with her boyfriend, but he knew better. Gently placing his arm around her, he closed her in between his strong arms, tightening the grip as to not let anything happen to her. He silently vowed to protect her at all costs. Anything else was undeserving her.

**I originally planned to make it longer, but that was just the perfect place to end it! Sorry again for not updating for so long, I was really busy with stuffs. School and etc. I'll try to update next when I get maybe 48 reviews? LETS AIM FOR 50! :) WE CAN DO IT!**


	7. Mundane

**Well, back to "normal", hilarious, arrogant Jace! But we all need a break from that once in a while. "Under his hard exterior is mush- much like jelly donuts" XD so with that random thing we shall BEGIN! Yah. Oh and p.s. READ MY BETA'S STORIES (BLOOPROCKS44) and my other bff paramorerox813! They rock! And don't you just hate it when characters seemingly never need to go to the bathroom? It always seems awkward.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own mortal instruments/ any affiliated characters but I own the plot. Definitely. I worked hard on it and * begins to sob * nobody has any right to take it away from me! * SOBS * **

~Begin dream CUE SPOOKY MUSIC * oooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO *~

_Jace was running through a maze made of souls. Souls gathered from hell, screaming bloody murder causing him to wince in pain. He was running, but he didn't know from what or to whom. He just ran through, and stopped at a dead end. At the pause in the pathway, what he saw caused him to flinch in horror. He saw Clary's body; beaten horribly, with bloody scars through the back, have convulsions spread throughout her. He picked her up gently, and looked around for a means of escape, to no avail. The walls had gathered up around him, and were closing around him, but more importantly, around Clary. Realization soon dawned upon him that he had huge, angel-like, feathery wings. They were a pale cream color, and stretched around six feet in length. He sprang up, and took Clary with him, as he climbed the endless stretch of walls. He kept flying up and up, but all he could see in all directions was brick. _

~End dream END SPOOKY DREAM MUSIC ;( don't be sad… It'll come back! ~

Jace shot up, his face drenched in sweat, only to calm down with the sight of the angel next to him. _Crap. _Jace hurriedly woke Clary up. "Rise and shine princess. I'd say you have all day, but news flash, YOU DON'T! Now get the hell up before I make you." _Why do I always have to think of the worst things to say? _

Clary awoke rapidly, banging her head into Jace's skull. Wincing, Jace drew back. "Are you usually this clumsy?" Glaring at Jace, Clary stood up; only to realize only a few seconds earlier she'd been sitting in Jace's lap, and began to blush furiously.

Jace gazed down and smiled knowingly. "Aah. Don't worry. A lot of people can't resist getting a piece of this. You're not alone. I get them all sooner or later." Clary scowled, her face turning even redder, and Jace snorted.

Resting her hand on her hip, Clary cocked an eyebrow up. "Jace, the almighty Jace, snorts like a pig? Oh that's just precious." Jace delivered his perfected "death glare", but Clary just laughed, and together they headed back to Simon. Clary shivered, her clothes were soaked from sleeping in the rain, and the sky was still overcast, which meant it could rain again. Noticing her discomfort, Jace, being the amazing, outstanding, completely MODEST gentleman he is, put his arm around her, which, he observed with pleasure, seemed to make her almost as uncomfortable.

"Aren't you cold Jace?" Clary asked, gazing upwards to meet his gaze.

"Yes, but I'm a man, and men know how to not show their cold."

As they strolled leisurely into the campsite Jace had found, they saw Simon pacing up and down, muttering to himself. He looked up, saw Jace with an arm around Clary, and immediately the relief on his face vanished, and his eyes narrowed. Jace grinned internally. It was impossible how Clary did not notice how in love Simon was with her. It wouldn't surprise him if she thought that Simon thought of her as a sister. Oh no, because that's the worst thing a guy would want to hear, is that they're crush thinks of them as a sibling.

"Where the hell have you been?" Simon eyed Jace and Clary carefully. Taking in that both of them had dirt all over them and were all wet, his eyes widened. "Wait, were you guys having-"

"NO!" Clary interrupted, her face turning red. _My face has been red a lot lately. Much more than usual. _

"But you have sex hair."

"Wait, hold on a second. What?" Clary looked at him in confusion.

"Sex hair." He stated as if it was a well-known fact. "Your hairs messed up, more tangled, and way frizzier than usual." Patting her hair, Clary glared heatedly at Simon. Jace, laughing on the floor (literally), saved her face. Well, kind of.

"Oh don't worry. We haven't had sex yet." He stage-whispered the next part to Clary, "I'll save that for our second date."

Simon again looked at Clary shocked and wanting an explanation. Clary turned to the brick wall nearest them and began to bang her head against the wall saying "Kill me now, please!", causing Jace and Simon to giggle very un-man-like. As the continued, now laughing with the two boys, a piece of paper from high above slowly fluttered down. Picking it up, her expression turned downcast as she read. Simon walked beside her and grabbed the paper. On it was an image of Clary smiling, her red hair brightly contrasting her green eyes, making her easily recognizable. It read underneath "Runaway child- Clarissa Morgenstern, answers to Clary. Age : 16, pale skin, frizzy red hair and bright green eyes. If any information found about her, they will be rewarded heavily. Notify Valentine Morgenstern or any police officer immediately. If anyone is withholding any information regarding her well-being, they will be dealt with firmly and severely." Letting go of the paper, Simon put his arm around Clary, thinking this might be too much for her to deal with. "Let's go" she mumbled weakly. They both quickly agreed, and for once Jace made no witty retort. They packed up what little material possessions they had and turned away.

It was 5:45 a.m, according to Simon's watch. Jace went into McDonalds, and bought three burgers for them while they went to the restroom. The three runaways scarffed down their meal quickly and continued to walk. _Even at this time, there are surprisingly few people walking. _Although nobody looked the three in the eye, nobody seemed suspicious of three messy-looking teenagers either. Simon had one arm loosely slung around Clary's shoulder while Jace walked slightly behind them, looking on in disgust. Jace quickened his pace and tapped Clary's shoulder lightly.

"Maybe you should dye your hair. It's really obvious you're you. Maybe blonde or something?"

Clary shuddered. She always hated blonde hair, on her anyways. But she had to admit, it was the best idea they've had so far. Glancing at Simon, she saw approval in his eyes, and gulped. Jace went inside the nearest convenience store that was open at 6:00 a.m. and bought a box of blonde hair dye. "Now do you know how to use these things?" she asked.

"I'm a man. Men don't use hair dye. Why don't you ask the mundane. He's the farthest from a man you can get."

"Mundane?" Simon glared at Jace.

"It seemed to fit."

They walked in silence, and somehow ended up in Central Park an hour later, where students were waiting for school to start. Some girls began to look at Clary and whisper to each other. Clary turned away quickly.

"The Asian one is Aline, and the blonde is Emma. They were both in my homeroom. Oh shit! What if they recognize me?" she whispered, just as the two girls walked up to them. "They're total bitches."

Jasmine and Aline giggled as they looked at Jace. "Oh my god Clary! Where have you been? Everyone's going ballistic! And you too?" she added, looking at Simon as if he was a zit that popped up on her nose. Aline batted her lashes seductively at Jace, who smiled evilly. "Who are you?" she added, walking one arm slowly up his bicep.

"He's Alex, he just moved here, and Simon and I stayed at his place for a while to show him the sights around here" Clary interrupted, while Aline just ignored her.

Aline grinned at Jace and whispered seductively, "hey, wanna get to know each other better?" and before Jace could reply, she put one hand on his chest, grabbed his shirt, and planted her lips onto his. Jace looked shocked, but continued the kiss.

Clary gazed on, her mind momentarily fazed by the extent of disgust. "Get the hell away from him you freaking slut!" she cried out, pushing Aline to the floor, and punching her once, hard in the nose. Hearing a sickening crack, Aline shrieked.

Jace, momentarily surprised, recovered his composure adeptly. "Getting jealous, were we?" he whispered so close to her ear that she shivered. Scowling, Clary tried to punch him as well, put he easily avoided the blow. Getting even angrier, Clary stomped off, leaving a wide-eyed Simon and bloody Aline behind her. Jace ran to catch up with her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere to get the hell away from you!" she hissed at Jace, standing on her tip toes and tilting her head upwards to glare at him once in the eye, then stormed off.

**OOH… Cliffy. OK IN YOUR REVIEWS (which I hope to get 60 of before I update again) tell me which rune you like best! If you've seen the google pics of course. I LOVE the healing rune, and the fearless rune looks cool too. I also luv the gift/talent and speak in tounges. OOH AND SOUNDLESS! :) yah. Idk y im asking just wanna no wht u guys think. OH AND R&R PLZ! and if u luv mortal instruments and haven't looked up rune images, LOOKEMUP! OR FACE MY SUPER JACE! * kills everyone who doesnt see runes XD *  
**


	8. Glittery hairbands

Ok first I want to thank all my amazing reviewers who have reviewed every chapter NICELY and have been giving me really helpful tips some of them and I LOVE YOU ALL! And to "giriscool" why would you even review the story if you were just saying it's terrible. People on fan fiction work hard on these stories- not just me- and it really feels bad to come back and see a hurtful review, even if it's just one. If you either don't have the guts to put your real account, or don't even make an account because you don't want to take the time and effort to make your own story, then DON'T POST MEAN REVIEWS. Yah. That's my rant. XD. Thanks everyone else for being so EPIKLY AWESOME! :) Good job people who have seen the runes. Cookies for you all! I want a cookie. Sniffle. I wuv cookies. Oooh. In this one Jace is epik. So sweet, nice, and sarcastic at the same time! :) As suggested by the chapter name, MAGNUS AND ALEC, IN THIS CHAPPY! :) HOORAH! And Sebastian (at blooprocks44 NOT THAT SEBASTIAN) lol. Yah.

Disclaimer: I do not own mortal instruments or any other affiliated characters

After Clary bounded off like that, Jace stood in paralyzed surprise. _No girl had ever walked away from him before. Ever! _He turned to glance back at Aline, and glared at her with an expression of furious distaste. "What the hell was that for you whore? Now look what you did to Clary!" Aline ignored him, while Emma and her were still trying to stop the steady stream of blood. She looked almost apologetic, if you didn't count the fact that her almond-shaped eyes narrowed, and a shadow fell over her face. Jace grinned inwardly. _Clary could throw a punch when she wanted to. I'm going to have to teach her more. _Simon, struggling to recover from his initial shock, glared at Jace menacingly.

"What the hell Jace?"

"What?"

"You know why Clary's mad, don't you?" he hissed through his teeth. "She and Aline have been enemies forever, and Aline wouldn't hesitate to turn Clary in to the police. She must have seen the freaking posters! They're all over the place."

Jace was stunned, but covered it up quickly. "Wow, I didn't know... that you could speak in BIG BOY WORDS!"

"You're such an ass." Simon muttered under his breath.

"What's that? You're thinking about my ass?"

"You just don't get it, do you? For you, life is all fun and games. Clary had a freaking terrible life! Her dad was abusive; left scars all over her, and almost killed her. A lot. He was always drunk, and he was responsible partially for the death of her mom too. The police won't listen because he signs their freaking paychecks, and you have no shred of an idea of how strong she's been! So why don't you just mind your own business, and go back to wherever the hell you came from. You've caused nothing but trouble from the start." Simon glared, his eyes blazing, and was about to chase after Clary when he heard two words quietly escape the confines of Jace's mouth.

"I'm sorry."

"Did you just apologize? Did Jace just apologize? Now I've seen everything." Simon laughed sarcastically.

"I'm sorry okay. I thought you guys were just two other runaway brats like the rest. I didn't know that Clary-" Jace paused as Simon examined Jace in disbelief. He saw that Jace was being honest, and nodded at Jace, still furious though. "And I know exactly who to ask." Jace continued.

o.O.o.O.o

"This is dangerous Jace. What if your parents see you?" Simon asked worriedly.

"Maryse is never home, and neither is Robert." Jace answered as he banged the brass, dragon-shaped knocker on the door. A small boy, about seven or eight years old, answered the door. He was still in his pajamas, and carried a manga in his hands. His large eyes widened behind his tousled hair.

"Jace!" he exclaimed, and ran up to Jace to hug him tightly. Jace looked embarrassed, but hugged him back as well.

"Max, do you know where Alec or Isabelle are? I need to talk to them." Max did not stop to reply, he knew how close the three were, and ran to fetch them.

"That's Max." Jace felt no need to explain further as Alec, dressed in a ripped white shirt and sweatpants, stepped up to the door.

The first thing Alec did was open his mouth in shock, and stare at Jace's eyes. "What the hell did you do to your eyes Jace? They're freaking blue!"

Jace cussed under his breath, and took off his contacts. Simon gaped, because his eyes were a bright, unnatural gold. Simon stared at his face so long, that Jace snapped "Take a picture, it'll last longer!" Simon gave Jace a hurt, puppy-dog face, and Jace just rolled his eyes and turned back to Alec.

"Colored contacts." Alec nodded as if that explained everything. "Maryse or Robert home?"

"No but-" Alec was interrupted by a cat-like yowl. A feline-looking thing came and began hissing at the two intruders.

"That's not Church." Jace blatantly stated, while Simon looked at the two in confusion.

"Yeah… this is Chairman Meow, my," Alec faked a cough, "friend's cat."

Before Jace or Simon could reply to this, a guy with bright purple and green hair, tinged at the edges with gold and pink, walked up to the doorway. He looked Asian, approximately 18 or 19 years old, wearing dark black eyeliner, a red, sequinsy shirt, and neon yellow skinny jeans.

Simon stared on in shock. "Who the hell is that?" he asked Jace. Simon's eyes widened further, "Are you wearing a glittery blue hairband?"

"I'm Magnus. Now, I'd say it was a pleasure meeting you, but frankly, it wasn't." he answered, ignoring Simon's pointed glances. "Now come on Alec." Magnus's cat-like eyes had a mischievous twinkle in them, and as he was about to pull Alec away if Jace had not grabbed an arm on him as well.

I

"I need to talk to my BROTHER." Jace emphasized the last word.

"Yeah, well I need to friken' talk to my BOYFRIEND." Magnus mocked Jace's emphasis.

Simon's huge eyes grew even wider, and Alec flushed while Jace looked unfazed. Cocky and arrogant, his face looked the same, but something deep in his eyes hardened, and his voice sounded icy when he spoke to Alec. "When was this?"

"A few weeks ago." Alec muttered, looking slightly embarrassed. Jace gave one of his famous smirks, but Simon saw the betrayal behind it that his brother would not confide in him earlier before such a decision.

"Come on Simon, we need to go find Clary."

"Who's Clary?" A gorgeous girl popped out from behind the door. Like her brother, she had piercing blue eyes, although hers were almost black, and had luscious, long, black hair. Simon could almost imagine her smile being as radiant as the sun, although she sure was not using it now.

"Jace! Oh my freaking god you're back. Max told me but I didn't believe him but now I see you. You can't freaking leave right now? Who's Clary, who's he?"

"That's Isabelle- queen of the bitches." Jace murmured to Simon.

"Hey I heard that! And you shouldn't be talking Mr. Conceited."

"The meek may rule the world one day, but right now it belongs to the conceited."

Isabelle invited the two inside, and together the four of them had a long discussion. Jace quickly explained the story in the shortest way possible, conveniently emitting a few details. "So will you help us?" he asked.

"God you're such an ass Jace." Isabelle sighed. "Is Aline what, the 34th girl or something?"

"Is that a yes? I knew you couldn't resist my hypnotic charm." Isabelle stood up, walked closer and closer, swaying her hips seductively, and slapped him on the face. Hard.

"Of course it is you ass."

o.O.o.O.o

Isabelle sighed as she shut the door. Maryse and Robert would be back soon, and Jace and Simon would come back the next day when the parents went on their next business trip.

"Alec- don't you think something is wrong with Jace? He seems different somehow." Isabelle asked, with genuine concern written plainly on her face.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. I mean Jace has never cared about anyone but himself. Who knows? Maybe this Clary girl is changing him." Alec stated seriously.

"That Simon guy was cute though- in a nerdy, video-gamish way." Isabelle subtly changed the topic. Alec grinned. That was his sister, always thinking about the hot guys.

o.O.o.O.o

Clary sat down, her breath hitched and her legs sore from running so much so fast. What the hell was Jace doing? And why did she care so much? Jace was just another wanna-be gangster and womanizer and- UGH. He just pissed her off so much? She took deep breaths and realized she was acting like such a girl. She wore tattered jeans and a sweatshirt 3 sizes too big (which smelled distinctly like Jace, like sunshine- WHY was she thinking about Jace?) and she ran off because she saw Aline kiss a guy? Big deal, she saw that almost every damn day of her friken' life. Clary looked around and saw that she ended up in a women's restroom of McDonald's. She looked at herself in the mirror- her pale face flushed, which brought out the vivid green of her eyes. Her bright red hair fizzed out, and she was literally drenched in sweat. In short, she was a mess. She tied her hair back in a rubber band quickly, and walked out, her tears threatening to spill. Kicking at a brick wall, she poured all her anger and frustration out.

"F-," she kicked. "My" she kicked at it again. "Life!" Clary kicked at the wall one last time, super hard, and fell to the floor, her head in her hands. Sitting there, she felt a hand touch her lightly on her shoulders. She jumped up instantly, and saw a boy, probably 17 or 18, with dark black hair, and sea green eyes, filled with concern, and something else she could not place. He had a crooked smile, and on hand in his jeans pocket. Clary glared at him. "What do you want?" she snapped, hoping to scare him away. He looked unnerved, and, if anything, more determined and curious than ever. But there was something, deep inside, that scared her.

"Sebastian Verlac. Nice to meet you too." He said, laughing to himself as if he had made a joke. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"What does it freaking look like?" she knew she was being rude, but at this point, she did not care. There was something strange about him, and could not wait to be rid of him.

That was the longest chapter I've written so far. Phew. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BEEN SUUUUPER UBER MEGA BUSY BUT… this chapter is fun kind of. WAIT FOR CHAPTER 15- THAT'S WHEN THE ACTION IS SCHEDULED TO BEGIN! Or maybe chapter 12- I am not sure yet. REVIEW PLEASE! XD we're almost at 75! XD

**As always- luv u blooprocks44 and paramorerocks813! EPICNESS!**


	9. Worry Jace OOC in this chapter

**I got so many awesome reviews! I'm sorry for not publishing- I was on vacation and there was NO I repeat NO Internet connection. It was horrible. It makes me want to cry! But I updated even through my major writers block and anyways this chapter was just a filler so it doesn't really matter but… It reveals some things known to everyone except a few people. HI BL OOPY, my awesome beta! PARAMOREROCKS813 I LUV YA! So im just gonna, without any further ado, give you * drumroll * the chappy. More Sebastian (johnathon- whatever) in this chapter cause he's AWESOME! R&R! XD  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments or any affiliated characters. I wish I did. If I did, I would be making money for my writing, not writing on here. :)**

Clary stared at Sebastian, who's expression showed mild curiosity. His black hair seemed too dark for his pale features, but gave him a menacing appearance. He had a fragile build, and on anybody else it would look weak, but it gave him an aura of superiority. Sebastian stared deep into her eyes, and she felt like she was drowning in the depth of them. Trying to pull her gaze away from him, she blinked rapidly, having lost her train of thought. "Shouldn't you be in school?" she spat at him, venom in her tone. If he realized the distaste in her voice, he did not show it.

"Shouldn't you?" he shot back, a slight grin pulling at his lips. "I've seen you somewhere." he asked, the grin fading, and his mouth became a straight line. Recognition slowly dawned upon his face, and the amusement on his features dwindled slightly. "You're on that poster, aren't you? You're Clarissa, Valentine's daughter"

"You know, a lot of people have asked me that so far. Guess I look like that runaway bitch!" Clary laughed uneasily, trying to look amused, but Sebastian's frown stayed. He knew who she was. _Time to run. _Clary began to sprint away, hoping to leave Sebastian in the dust. Her muscles refused to follow her brain though, and the second she turned around, she dropped to the floor with a pained expression, and a small groan of pain left her lips. Trembling on the floor, Clary sighed, her eyes wet, yet she refused to show weakness to Sebastian. He looked at her hungrily, but then braced himself. His expression dropped to one of amusement, and dropped next to her. He whispered something in her ear, which caused Clary to pale even more. He whispered one word, which caused her whole world to turn upside down when she remembered. It caused her stomach to twist and turn, and her heart to unwillingly do little flips. She moaned out the same word, which sounded pained in her lips, but full of longing and betrayal. _Jace._

o.O.o.O.o

Jace shot upwards, his breath coming shallowly and his face drenched in sweat. He saw Clary on the floor, and she called out his name. Her voice betrayed all the emotions she kept hidden inside of her, everything that has ever happened, too much for a normal human to comprehend, but Jace was anything but normal. He was the same as Clary. Waking Simon quickly, he placed one finger to his lips, the universal symbol for quiet. Although Simon's eyes were half closed, Jace knew that Simon would do anything for Clary. That was the one thing he hated about her. She was just so damn lovable, and nobody could help but want to be like her. _Damn. What's wrong with me?_ Jace creeped into Isabelle's room through the ivy plant that grew outside, and knocked three times on her window. Isabelle pushed it open silently, and helped Jace and Simon in.

"Jace, thank God! Maryse and Robert aren't leaving! They say the need to spend more time with us, so they're taking Max, Alec, and me on a family vacation together. Today!" Isabelle whispered, her face betraying the worry she felt. "I'm sorry. We can't leave them."

Jace smiled coldly. Simon backed away, seeing the anger flare up in Jace. "No problem." he stated icily, and dragged Simon back through the window, not hesitating to break some of Isabelle's makeup bottles in the process.

"Jace, what's wrong with you? You've never been so worried about anybody before, not even yourself." Isabelle whispered. "I'm scared for you Jace."

Jace stormed back to Isabelle, his gold eyes tinged with red, and his expression fiery. "You know what's wrong Isabelle? You know what? I'm worried about her because Clary is soft, and delicate, and has lived through more than you could ever dream of. She's braver than you, or Alec, or even me. I'm worried about her." Jace's expression was one of pure anger, and Isabelle took a step back. _What's happening to Jace? _ Isabelle thought worridely.

Jace glared at Isabelle furiously, his eyes glazed over with anger. He actually didn't know what is causing him to be so protective all of a sudden. He has never cared about anyone so much before. Shaking his head almost imperceptibly, he tried to keep his cool by pretending it was a joke, but he saw the fright in Isabelle's eyes. _What the hell is happening to me?_

o.O.o.O.o

Clary lay still on the floor, and with every thump of her heart, she could feel pain. She didn't know why, but every time she thought about that blonde-haired angel, her heart beat faster, and her breath hitched. He was like a drug, and she was addicted. She finally realized the truth. Clarrisa Frayne Morgenstern was hopelessly in love with Jace whatever-his-last-name-was. How did this happen? One second she hated his guts and thought he was a self-centered ass, and the next second she couldn't bare to be without him. It was no use denying it to herself, she had to admit it. Sebastian stared at her, and as if reading her thoughts, grinned maliciously.

"Oh Clarissa, let me help you." Sebastian said, as if rehearsing lines in a play.

"Back off ass." Clary hissed at him.

"Please Clarissa, just listen to me."

"My names Clary you ass." Clary punched Sebastian, but he didn't even flinch, and his smile didn't fade even a bit.

"Don't worry Clarissa, I'll help you. I know you're running away. Let me come with you."

"I'd rather die!" Clary screeched at him, wondering what it was about him that made her so high-strung.

"I'm afraid that's not an option."

Clary looked at him confused. Sebastain must have sensed this, because his eyes lit up as in victory, and he grasped Clary's hand. A shiver ran through Clary's spine, not the pleasant type like when Jace did it, but a cold one- one that felt like hell. She had no idea how right she was about that.

Sebastian pulled Clary along slowly, and Clary, to weak to refuse, followed meekly along. _He can't do anything to me with all these witnesses around. _Clary whispered hopefully in her head, and prayed to every God she had ever heard of, _Jace save me. _Gently gripping her wrist tightly, Sebastian suddenly sped up, and he and Clary were caught in a whirl of wind and leaves. Clary had one glimpse of something huge and black, but she passed out soon after viewing it.

~O~O~O~O~

Clary awoke in a bed containing white sheets, with Sebastian next to her, gazing at her intensely. She quickly averted her eyes away, the force of his gaze taking her by surprise. "Where am I?"

"You're in my house." Sebastian bluntly stated.

"Why the hell am I in your freaking house Sebastian?" Clary screeched.

"You fainted. I was trying to take care of you." Sebastian replied, genuine concern masked by indifference.

"Go to hell asshole. I don't freaking want you to freaking help me." Clary jumped up and began to walk out of the room to the right.

"Clarissa."

"What?" Clary screamed.

"The exit's the other way."

Clary walked the other way with what was left of her dignity. Clary walked through the house, and saw all the depressing paintings and photographs all around her. One of them showed this giant, large, black figurine rising from a large fire, the tongues of it licking all around it. The next one showed a boy who looked strangely like Sebastian, except his black hair was blonde and his green eyes were a startling gold. He had his arms up, and tortured souls danced all around him. Her eyes widened, and Sebastian suddenly appeared next to her.

"I hate these paintings too." He rasped. Clary looked at him in confusion. One second he seemed like a horrible person who wanted nothing else but to harass her, and the next he actually had something to pity him for, and had human feelings. She didn't know what to say, so she just placed her hand on one of his shoulders gently. She looked again into his eyes, and she just could not pull herself away. She tried to, she tried really hard to, but they just mesmerized her. He pulled her closer, and she instinctively closed her eyes._ My very first kiss. _Clary thought, but then quickly pulled away, as the hypnotizing quality of his eyes let go of his hold on her.

Running out of the room, she tried to make her way to the exit, and stood outside, taking gulps of fresh air; as she had forgotten to breath inside. She rubbed her eyes and moaned. She figured that she at least owed Sebastian a thank you, because he did save her when she fainted. Waiting outside, she assumed he would return sooner or later. And soon enough, when her eyes were turned, he popped up right next to her.

"Claris- I mean Clary, I'm sorry." He apoligized. His normally masked face seemed slightly more open this time, and she believed him. "Please, let me come with you." He whispered. "I hate it here."

Clary pondered on what she should do, and finally settled on taking him with her. After all, he could offer protection, and four is safer than three. One thing she knew, though, is that she had to find Jace. And Simon of course.

o.O.o.O.o

Clary and Sebastian wound their way through the twisted streets of New York City, as they looked for their two friends. Once or twice they saw a person looking at them strangely, but this was New York for God's sake, so they didn't get to many strange looks (half the poeople here were stranger than them). Sebastian looked at Clary in confusion as her eyes glazed over.

_"Clarissa. New York City is a dangerous place. I'm just teaching you that." Valentine yelled as he beat her in a drunken stupor._

_"Please daddy! Stop! I understand!" Clary cried. She was only nine years old, and her mom just died yesterday. Her dad had gone to a bar, and came home around twelve o' clock the next day. He began to beat her up._

_"Clarissa. Never give anyone your heart. They might take it with them, and break it into little pieces." Valentine whispered, his eyes tearing up, but beating her with an ardent passion, as though he relished his only daughter's pain._

**Kinda depressing at the end there. I'm not sure if this is the right font size cause it seems kind of small. I am really sorry for not reviewing again! Can we get the reviews up to 80? yay! My brain is fried cause of my vacation time. It's so sad.**


	10. Revealed Secrets

**To make up for my not updating for such a long time earlier- heres ANOTHER CHAPTER! All in the span of 3 dayz! XD so be happy people! And I just couldn't stay away. In your reviews, could you please write if you want to see more of Jace's POV w/ Simon of Clary's POV w/ Sebastian. Personally, I lean more towards Clary w/ Sebastain- but that's mostly because I find Simon useless and think Sebastian is the best character in the book. So please write which POV you guyz would like. As always- I LUV U! (In the friend-ish to reviewerz way) So for this chapter it's all focused on Clary and Sebastian (mostly Clary's past), with a little bit on Jace and Simon. Sebastian has a really complicated past, so it might be hard to understand him for the next few chapters, because he'll seem to different in every few seconds, so you should probably leave your likes/dislikes of him aside before you find out what has happened to him. I'll probably tell you in like the next 2 or 3 chapters. We also barely know anything about Jace, but naturally, he's much less open than Clary, so revealing his secrets will take much more time! XD This was a really long author's note so I'll just write the disclaimer and get this thing over with.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own mortal instruments or any other affiliated characters DX it's sad. I know. And does anyone else besides me think Clary is way too helpless- even in the books? She just goes "Oh Jace, you have to save me with your sexiness!" and that just irritates me.**

Sebastian and Clary looked around, wondering where to go next. Clary still tried to avoid standing or walking to close to Sebastian, wondering what to do next. That night, when Sebastian was asleep and Clary was on watch, she pulled out her sketchbook. That was the one thing she definitely remembered to put in her backpack, along with a pencil. She began to sketch. First, the lines were un-definable, but they soon began to grow defined, and shapes were able to be distinguished. She saw her pencil begin to form wings, not bird wings, but wings you would see on an angel. They became darker, and the individual feathers began to show. She drew a face, with golden hair, and golden eyes. She drew her brother- Johnathon Morgenstern. Valentine adopted him. She could still remember the sound of his shrill, nine-year-old screams when he was murdered by the man whom he called father.

"_Mommy, I'm scared. What's daddy going to do to Johnny?" the six-year-old Clary asked her mother._

"_It's okay Clary. Just hide in this closet until I tell you that you can come out. Remember sweetheart, no matter what happens, I love you, Johnathon loves you, and even though he might not say it, daddy loves you too. Don't make a sound sweetie" Jocelyn kissed the top of her daughter's head, and closed the door on her. Clary sat there, her arms around her legs, and her chin resting on her knees. She rocked back and forth on the floor, her lips quivering, but she remembered her mom's warning to stay quiet. The tears fell quietly as she heard heart-wrenching screams. They twisted her guts, and made her sick all over. The world grew dizzy all around her, and she felt faint. She heard more screams from her older brother, who was normally so calm and collected around their father. She heard one gunshot, and then a dozen more, followed by intense quiet. She heard the door slam, and she disobeyed her mom for the first time. She crawled out of the closet quietly, and went to check on her brother. He wasn't there, but there was blood all over the table, and her mom lay there, sitting in a pool of red. _

"_Mommy. Mommy wake up! Please mommy!" Clary whispered, with tears in her eyes. "Mommy, don't go! I'm scared mommy! Wheres Johnathon? Where's daddy? Are you okay mommy?" Clary began to cry loudly at this time, still shaking Jocelyn. "Mommy! Mommy wake up! Mommy I need you!"_

Clary did not realize she was on the floor until she saw Sebastian lean over her, a malicious glint in his eyes. "Clary, are you all right?" he asked questioningly.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep." Clary whispered. She still didn't trust Sebastian enough to let him keep guard of her. She wrapped her arms around her knees, and slowly rocked herself back to normal. Her eyes began to water as she looked at the picture she drew of Johnathon. Teardrops began to fall on her picture, and his face blurred. Her imagination went on overdrive, and Johnathon's gold eyes turned blue. She grabbed the picture in her hand and stared at it. They looked exactly the same. No difference at all other than eye color. Could it be? Could Jace really be Johnathon Morgenstern? But then what happened to his eyes?

o.O.o.O.o

Jace grabbed Simon as they trekked through the narrow alleys of New York, looking for Clary. _Crap, I hope she's not in trouble. Knowing Clary, of course she's in trouble. She probably caused that fucking trouble. _Jace thought, a slight smile playing on his lips. Simon noticed this and looked at Jace weirdly. "Hey, I know my body's sexy, but at least be a bit more discreet when you're checking me out, mundane."

Simon just opened and closed his mouth like a fish multiple times before pursing his lips and crossing his arms over his cheast. "Don't call me mundane, asshole. The only reason I'm putting up with you is because Clary wants you here. Not that she will after you kissed that major bitch, Aline."

Jace retorted, "No girl can refuse this sexiness. You're living proof, Simon."

Simon smacked his face and muttered obsceneties while they trudged through cities. They knew Clary would probably be awake, she was too cautious to let her guard down at such a vunerable time. "Let's try for some major landmarks. Central Park again?" Simon asked. Jace grunted in reply, and as Simon walked forward, said

"Simon, you know Central park is the other way?"

o.O.o.O.o

Clary stood up sharply. She thought she heard a twig crack to the right of her. That meant someone was trying to be quiet but accidentally made noise. Which meant they were trying to either sneak up on her or wanted her not to know they were there. Which meant crap for her. "Sebastian." She shook him gently. "Fuck this Sebastian get the hell up someone's here." She whispered loudly, as Sebastian shot up. Out of the trees nearby came a disheveled Simon being dragged along by a sexy Jace.

"Clary, are you okay?" Simon ran up to her and gave her a monster hug. "Don't you ever do that again or I will personally kick your ass." Clary laughed and gave Simon a hug. Simon let go and finally noticed the newcomer. "Clary, who the hell is this?"

"Sebastian, meet Simon and Jace." Clary introduced them. Simon stared at Sebastian while Jace only had eyes for Clary, who was eyeing him back with a warm glint in her eyes. She walked up closer to him. "Johnathon?" she whispered, her voice ragged with emotion. "Johnny?"

Jace stared at her in fear (yes- Jace and fear- in the same sentence- without the words 'does not have' in the middle), and backed up slowly. "Who told you that name?" he rasped.

Clary felt for the gold locket at her neck, and silently held it out to Jace. Her mind was saying that he was her brother, but her heart was saying it's not possible. She loved Jace like a sister could never love a brother. She loved him with so much zeal and passion that it was impossible to return to hatred. She loved him and wished he could love her. They could never be together.

"This can't be happening. You can't be my sister! That's not true. You're not related to me!" Jace's eyes blazed.

"What happened to the beautiful gold in your eyes Johnathon."

"My name is Jace." Jace whispered, his throat hoarse, and was trying desperately to believe this wasn't true. "And that doesn't explain how I feel about you. You're NOT my frikin' sister!" Jace began to scream, his blue eyes blazing.

Simon put in, "he wears contacts. His eyes are gold. This is Johnathon? The way you described him, I didn't think he'd be this much of an ass."

"It is you. I never thought- after all these years- I thought you were dead. I saw mom in all that blood, and though Valentine had killed you too. Oh my God Johnathon-"

"No! This is not possible. You. Are. Not. My. Sister. Fuck you if you think you are!" Jace interrupted, screaming. His very being was being torn apart fiber by fiber. His heart screamed it wasn't so, and they were just people who had met each other. Coincidences happened. But his brain told him that they had grown up together, and that was the special connection he had immediately felt.

o.O.o.O.o

Sebastian stared on. This was the perfect time to do the deed. Jace couldn't do anything, and Simon was useless. He would finally be free of his enslavement. He raised his arm, but couldn't. He placed it back down. _Why shouldn't I do it?_

**Okay…so that was depressing. 85 reviews? XD bye ;D See short author's note! :D  
**


	11. Be my queen

**Hey people... sorry for not updating for such a long time. I've been busy busy buuusy! sorry. so to get to the point: HERE'Z THE NEXT CHP! RNR!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own mortal instruments or any affiliated characters**

**So without any further blabbering: the next chapter:**

_An unconscious Sebastian plummeted down at tremendous speeds from the clouds, his raven-black wings burning with the fire and agony of thousands of tortured souls. Hitting the ground, he landed with a sickening crack, his dark feathers, burnt and tattered, spewed out behind him. Clary watched this scene play out in horror, an ran to him, but an invisible force field seemed to be shielding her from him. The earth opened, and from the fiery depths below rose her father, dressed in a black suit and a blood red shirt. Even though Sebastian should have been crushed on impact, he arose, his balance teetering, with a terrified look on his face._

_"I swear to G-" there he choked, his throat burning, but he swallowed his words and continued on, "I swear I didn't do anything wrong!"_

_Valentine had a booming, powerful voice. "You can't take the name of my brother anymore. You have been cast out from heaven. For what? Having a silly infatuation with a mortal woman? Come join e. Hell isn't nearly as bad as the stories they say up there. We have the real life, and soon we will have the power. I have a job for you."_

_"No! I am an angel, a seraphim angel. One of the six angels that surround G- our Father, I show praises of His glory, and are one of His ministering angels in His court. I don't belong down here." Sebastian's voice had a little more confidence, but there was terrible fear in his eyes. _

_"They gave up on you. You were cast out, and I know how it feels. I was once outcasted myself wondering if I would ever belong anywhere. I was one of my brother's trusted advisors as well. He isn't as forgiving as you angels make him out to be." Valentine purred, yet there was an icy flint in his voice. Clary tried to shout, but instead sobbed. " Don't do it Sebastian! Don't! He's evil!" but nobody could hear her, as if she was reliving a memory she had no part of being in._

_Sebastian seemed to ponder his choices for a moment, his gaze cautious. He was cast out, this was true. He had no other choice. "I will join you." his voice cracked while he told Lucifer._

_"Excellent."_

o.O.o.O.o

Clary jolted up, her wrists burning as if they had been cut by ropes. There was a ring of fiery read where she had banged on the force field. But that was just a dream right? As she took the time to examine her surroundings, she noticed Sebastian staring at her.

"Holy crap!" she cried out, clutching her hand to her heart, yet Sebastian didn't even flinch.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked her, his face grim, as though he held all the dark knowledge of the world.

"Nothing." Clary lied easily. It was scaring her how adept she had become at lying.

"I know you're bluffing." he murmured, and she was unable to break out of his steady gaze.

"No I'm not." she was getting frightened. How could he read her like an open book?

Sebastian just shrugged and turned around, lying on the floor. "Fine, don't tell me." She finally escaped his mesmerizing gaze. As she continued her survey of the land, last nights events came flooding back to her, and her eyes began to tear up.

_Clary stood up sharply. She thought she heard a twig crack to the right of her. That meant someone was trying to be quiet but accidentally made noise. Which meant they were trying to either sneak up on her or wanted her not to know they were there. Which meant crap for her. "Sebastian." She shook him gently. "Fuck this Sebastian get the hell up someone's here." She whispered loudly, as Sebastian shot up. Out of the trees nearby came a disheveled Simon being dragged along by a sexy Jace._

_"Clary, are you okay?" Simon ran up to her and gave her a monster hug. "Don't you ever do that again or I will personally kick your ass." Clary laughed and gave Simon a hug. Simon let go and finally noticed the newcomer. "Clary, who the hell is this?"_

_"Sebastian, meet Simon and Jace." Clary introduced them. Simon stared at Sebastian while Jace only had eyes for Clary, who was eyeing him back with a warm glint in her eyes. She walked up closer to him. "Johnathon?" she whispered, her voice ragged with emotion. "Johnny?"_

_Jace stared at her in fear (yes- Jace and fear- in the same sentence- without the words 'does not have' in the middle), and backed up slowly. "Who told you that name?" he rasped._

_Clary felt for the gold locket at her neck, and silently held it out to Jace. Her mind was saying that he was her brother, but her heart was saying it's not possible. She loved Jace like a sister could never love a brother. She loved him with so much zeal and passion that it was impossible to return to hatred. She loved him and wished he could love her. They could never be together._

_"This can't be happening. You can't be my sister! That's not true. You're not related to me!" Jace's eyes blazed._

_"What happened to the beautiful gold in your eyes Johnathon."_

_"My name is Jace." Jace whispered, his throat hoarse, and was trying desperately to believe this wasn't true. "And that doesn't explain how I feel about you. You're NOT my frikin' sister!" Jace began to scream, his blue eyes blazing._

_Simon put in, "he wears contacts. His eyes are gold. This is Johnathon? The way you described him, I didn't think he'd be this much of an ass."_

_"It is you. I never thought- after all these years- I thought you were dead. I saw mom in all that blood, and though Valentine had killed you too. Oh my God Johnathon-"_

_"No! This is not possible. You. Are. Not. My. Sister. Fuck you if you think you are!" Jace interrupted, screaming. His very being was being torn apart fiber by fiber. His heart screamed it wasn't so, and they were just people who had met each other. Coincidences happened. But his brain told him that they had grown up together, and that was the special connection he had immediately felt._

How could he not understand? She loved Jace, but she missed Johnathon with every fiber of her being. It hurt her so much to think that he had forgotten her. _It's almost dawn. Everyone should wake up soon. _the rational part of her brain thought. As she reached out to wake her sleeping comrades, a hand struck out and grasped her fingers. She stole a breath right before she saw whose hand it was, and she almost broke down right there. Jace was awake, and pulled Clary down next to him. Breathing heavily, they stared deeply at each other.

"Clary." Jace whispered. "Please don't be mad." Jace whispered into her ear, and the feeling of his breath tickling her ear made her shiver.

"Why shouldn't I be? Considering the fucking fact that you just crushed me? Considering the fact that you just killed my soul? Give me one reason why I shouldn't be mad at you. I have every right." Clary whispered, her green eyes ablaze with fury and sadness. Jace cupped her face together and their lips connected, and suddenly her face lost all of its previous anger. Their breaths intertwined, and she felt lost in the blissful ecstasy. Her senses were on hyper mode, and she felt everything. The feeling of his lips on hers felt just right, like they were molded on each other. And his lips were so soft. She ran her hands through his golden locks, as she had wanted to do the first time she saw him. Remembering what was happening, she forced her body to move away.

"Holy shit Jace? Do you have any freaking idea what you just did? You're my brother Jace. I can't change blood, no matter how much I want to.

"I love you Clary. We don't have to be related." Jace whispered as he touched her cheek gently. Electric pulses ran through her as she became super aware of her surroundings again. She could feel her heart pounding, and hear Jace's and her own ragged pants, and they gasped for air. A burst of passion and zeal took control of her senses, and she grabbed a surprised Jace and pulled him towards her. All the uncertainty between them vanished as they lay on the ground. The feel of their lips together was like paradise, and the troubles of her past life was forgotten as the kissed, in complete oblivion of the pair of eyes watching their every movement with envy.

A pair of crystalline sea-green eyes, laying as still as a lake, watched them silently. He thought about interrupting them, but as much as he wished he could, the rational part of his brain controlled him. This could be the very thing he was looking for to tear Clary away from himself. To take her for himself. To be his queen.

**Sorry it's not too long, I had originally a lot more typed up but I decided to save it for next chapter. Next chapter is the start of the action, and contains lots of Jace X Clary drama! ;D Finally the kiss we've all been waiting for! But happiness won't last forever! I'll update as soon as we get up to 100 reviews! IF POSSIBLE! PLEEEEASE! now for the second part of the r... press that tiny little button underneath. ;D thanks guyz! i love your support a lot! and especially my beta blooprocks44 (read her stories) and mah other friend paramorerox813 who refuses to UPDATE HER STORIES! * cough ***


	12. Family

**Wow. Really long time ;D Sorry guys. I've been busy kind of. Actually just too much reading and not enough writing. Sorry children who are probably mostly older than me but I'm really retarded so I'll just call you guys children. Short A/N because I've been super mad today... but NOOOBODY knows why. Not even you bloopy. * tear ***

**Disclaimer: I do not own mortal instruments NOR do I own any affiliated characters. **

**Oh and BTW SEBASTIAN? FROM LIKE CHALLENGER? HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND MY ACCOUNT STALKER? If that is you. Which I think it is. Awkward... Sorry if it's not you and just some other guy...**

**And OMG I just figured out how to make that line thingy and... I LOVE IT! IT'S SO AWESOME! ;D SEEE isn't it cool :  
**

**

* * *

**

Clary, with her hair messy and wild (like always), stood up regretfully. She knew they couldn't sit here when the morning rush came**  
**

Clary stood up regretfully, her red hair messy and wild. She know they could not just sit there when the morning rush came in. _What are Jace and I anyways? Are we friends? Or are we something more? _Shit. She had to stop thinking about him.

"Hey babe. You okay?" Jace cocked an eyebrow up. "You don't have to stare."

"Sorry. I was just... thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing. Just- let's wake the others."

"How about we ditch the mundane and what's his face here and rent a motel room, have three children, and have fun all night."

Clary sighed, "Jace, don't you see? This can just never work between us. I swear to God, I wish it could. Just... leave me alone so we can get over each other."

Jace pulled Clary closer to him. "Don't you see Clary? I can't get over you. You're my heroin. I love you, and have since the moment I saw you. Can't you feel the connection? The sparks which fly? The fireworks? Don't you feel it? We were meant for each other. We don't share the same blood- just the same father."

Clary gulped. It broke her heart to say this, but she had to. Turning away so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes, she spoke in a hoarse, quavering whisper, "I feel nothing."

Jace's face quickly drew devoid of any emotion as he drew back into the deepest recesses of his mind, as he turned away as well. They both awkwardly woke Simon and Sebastian, and spent the rest of the time nibbling on a piece of bread in silence.

Simon broke the unearthly silence which had descended upon the. "So... what do we do now? We're already in New Jersey. Anybody know a place where we can hang and get jobs ourselves?"

Clary averted her eyes. This whole misadventure was all her fault. Sebastian spoke up, "I know a safe place."

"Why the hell would we trust you?" Simon narrowed his eyes.

Clary answered boldly, "Because I trust him." Everybody turned to stare at her except for Sebastian, who refused to look into her eyes. Was it just her imagination, or did he look a bit guilty? She was distracted from her heretical thoughts by the look in Jace's golden eyes as he gazed at her. (He had quit wearing his contact lenses) He looked broken, torn. If anybody else saw him, they would probably assume him just to be a regular kid, but to her he looked shattered, like his hopes and dreams were destroyed. He gazed longingly at her with a mixture of anger, sadness, passion, and betrayal. She had never seen his face so open before, she must have really hurt him. _No compassion Clary. You're on a mission here. _She turned back to Sebastian, who was watching her keenly. "How soon can we get there?"

Sebastian grabbed the U.S. map they had stolen * ahem * BORROWED from a 7-11 along the way. "We're here right now, near Trenton. I know a place in Kansas, near Topeka. My mom used to live there, so I know a lot of areas around there."

"Let's go." Clary ordered. "Well, I'll guess we're about 200 miles away? So walking- we'll never get there in time. So- the question is: what do we do?"

Simon popped in, "Let's hitchhike! You know, on a train or something?"

"That's actually not such a bad idea." Clary replied, biting her lip anxiously. "Retarded, complicated, but the best one we have so far."

Jace stood up, his face devoid of emotion, yet his eyes fathomless. His nose stood at just the right angle, and his pink lips perfectly complemented- _No. I can't think about him. _She bit her lip so hard that she drew blood, yet she hardly noticed when Sebastian and Simon began to move. Simon stopped, and turned to look at Jace. "We need to talk." he murmured. "Now. I'm serious."

"Not now mundane, we don't have time for your pathetic attempts to woo me." Jace relayed, yet anyone could see that his heart was not in the insult.

"Shut the hell up and get over here you fucking bastard." Surprised, Jace complied without much fuss. "Okay Jace, what the hell is with all the sexual tension between you and Clary? I told you that if you hurt her, I would kill you. And I'm just about ready to." Simon muttered, his teeth and fists clenched together as if to control himself.

"You don't have to. Clary beat you to it." Jace simply replied, walking away leaving Simon thoroughly confused.

"You'd better not me screwing with me." Simon warned as he followed.

"I have better people to screw. Now F-O-D"

"What the hell's eff oh dee?" Simon called after him, his expression mystified.

* * *

Clary took charge again, her red hair floating in the breeze like a flag. She and Sebastian went to the station, hands interlocked, pretending to be a happy couple.

"Excuse me ma'am. Could you please tell me when the next train to Topeka is?" Clary asked cheerfully, her expression full of new found innocence. A stereotypical, secretary-like, elderly woman with a perpetually bored expression chewed on a pencil. "Eight o' clock, hun."

"Oh thank you. I'm so sorry for bothering you madam." Clary chimed, her face pristine as an angel as Sebastian tried not to laugh his ass off.

"Have I seen you somewhere before? On TV?" the lady asked the two. Clary looked worriedly at Sebastian, who had an answer ready.

"Yeah, she's a child actor, well she was on a few commercials." Sebastian easily lied, his expression perfectly calm.

"Oh yeah, that's probably it." the woman's eyes narrowed slightly. Clary and Sebastian began walking away, and as soon as the lady was out of sight, they raced back to where Jace and Simon had been waiting for them.

"Eight o' clock tonight." Clary told them, her expression revealing how both excited and nervous she was. Jace and Simon had gathered up all their belongings (which were very little in the first place.)

"Perfect. Let's get a move on. Now this is what we do. Clary, don't take any offense to this, but you do look like the most 'innocent' person amongst all of us. Go and distract some of the officials at the ticket station by asking them about random crap nobody cares about/knows about. While you distract them, Sebastian, Jace, and me will all sneak in, and then call you in as our sister, saying we already gave your ticket to the other checker. From then onwards, it's clear sailing to Kansas."

Sebastian and Clary exchanged a glance. Like Jace, they thought that his plan was super shitty, and there were so many things that could go wrong, but they had no other option. "Let's do it." Clary smiled.

"That's what she said!" Simon added in carefully.

"Shut up Simon." Clary rolled her eyes.

**

* * *

**

Clary hurried in, after brushing her hair for the first time in days, to talk to the ticket checkers. Tapping one man on the shoulder, she batted her eyelids bashfully and asked as timidly as she could possibly manage, "Umm, sir? Do you think that you could possibly answer a few questions for a survey I'm doing? It's for a good cause!"

"Sure thing." The man shrugged. Just as Clary was about to get out some writing utensils, when she dropped her bag full of papers, and as they flew away in the breeze, she asked the checkers to help her catch them. Meanwhile, in the shadows, Jace, Sebastian, and Simon waited for the perfect oppurtunity to sneak in. While everyone was distracted, the quickly ran inside and Clary silently followed. As they sat down in luxury, first class, the four of them began to talk, hoping and praying that in Kansas, they'd finally find the safe home these kids have been looking for for years. They'll finally finda home amongst themselves, and finally be part of a family.

**Wow. This was, and I can count, my shortest chapter yet. I'm just not in the mood to write today... Sorry people. I promise- LONGER CHAPTER NEXT TIME. * slaps self * ;D**

**So I forgot to mention, we have 103 REVIEWS! * SQUEEAAAL! * LOL sorry I'm just SUPPPPER HAPPY! ;D I love reviews. They make me dance. Review if you want to see me dance in the rain. THE RAIN DANCE! * cha cha's in the rain * VIRTUAL CLARY DOLLS FOR EVERYONE TO STAB! (Or for those Sebastian lovers * cough me cough * SEBASTIAN DOLLS TO STAB CLARY WITH!) Sebastian is the best character. EVAR. Not as good as Iggy though... PYRO'S MUST STICK TOGETHER!**

**Oh and does anyone have a good Vampire Academy ff? I'm trying to find one but I can't! And does anyone know when the new series comes out? Thanks a bunch!**

**ALOHA!  
**


	13. Unearthly

**Ok. Hi people. I did this during history class- while I was supposed to be taking notes. (Don't tell mah teacher- he'll stab me) ;D So hope you like it! It's where all the -DRAMATIC MUSIC- ACTION starts! Like seriously. Action. And plot twists inspired by some of mah friendy's. ;D First things first. JACE OR SIMON? (I say Jace. Everyone I know says Simon... -MEHHHH-)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments nor any affiliated characters. Thanks!**

* * *

Clary's eyelids slowly fluttered to a close, and through her long lashes, saw a nest of tangled, golden hair and heard a soothing voice lulling her to sleep.

_Gazing at Jace, his eyes gleamed. Jace smirked, while just oozing confidence and sex appeal. She was reminded of a quote by one of her best friends, "Some guys look at you like they want to have sex with you. Others look at you like you've already had sex, loved it, and came back begging for more." Jace was one of those guys. Long, feathery, pure white wings extended three times as tall as him, as if they tried to touch the hands of God. The unearthly white faded into a soft gold at the tips, and an earthy color nearer his shoulders. Unlike Sebastians, whose wings were raven-black, torn, and bloody, Jace's glowed with all that was right in the world, yet they still commanded respect. His long locks fell over his gold eyes. Wearing a white, see-through, t-shirt, black tattoo's extended throughout his body. Grabbing her hand, yet saying no words, they shot up into the heavens, his feathery wings flapping only once, the stars the only thing that can watch them. As Jace's lips descended upon hers, her breath was whisked away. As electricity and shock coursed through her veins, all of her thoughts were blown away. The only thing she could think of was how soft and perfectly Jace's lips fit upon hers. How they matched perfectly. They were soul mates, she was sure of this one fact only. Suddenly, Jace turned into dust, and was taken away by the wind. Suspended in midair, she quickly began descend at speeds faster than she imagined possible. First, it was soothing, but as the wind picked up, she was deafened by the howls, roars, and the cries which were all around her._

"Clary, wake up. We're here." As her eyes eagerly opened, she glanced around, expecting to see the beautiful man in her dreams, but instead she saw Sebastian, whose face was laced with apprehension. This was expected though, because he was leading them to their safe haven.

Departing the train hurriedly and in silence, the four of them took their first look at the clear, periwinkle Kansas sky. Clary dreamed of her troubles being blown away by the breeze, like a cloud in the sky. Sebastian was their figurative candle in the darkness, who guided them through the night. Now, as the sun finally dawned, their lives would be brightened by the beauty and splendor it brought.

"Let's take a cab or rent a car or something. Does anybody have a license?" Sebastian asked, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth thoughtfully. Simon nodded, and brought it out, his eyes shimmering with anticipation. They rented a car, and Sebastian gave quick directions to the house. Because Simon was driving, and Sebastian called shot-gun, Clary and Jace were nestled together uncomfortably in the back. Both refused to look at or mention the other. He would talk to the owners and give them a fair warning. Waiting for him to return was almost as bad as slow torture. The minutes ticked by as the car was filled with the sexual tension that only a lover's dispute could cause. Simon tried to break the silence numerous times, but Jace and Clary refused to participate in any conversation. When Sebastian finally returned and brought to their attention it was safe, the three raced out of the car as if it were hell itself, and Simon kissed the floor jokingly. The house they stopped at had a charming demure. Smoke rose out of a chimney, and the roof was tiled. But as the door was opened, all charm of this house vanished instantaneously.

"Good to see you again, Clarissa." was the last thing she heard (from a voice she prayed she would never hear again) before she was blacked out by a swift blow to the head.

* * *

Waking up alone in a dark room, Clary hands were tied behind her back. Her natural instincts for survival automatically were in full gear, and initially tried to look around for any means of escape. Not hearing anything besides her own breathing, Clary automatically deduced she was alone. She could not see anything, only a cold, opressing blackness. Since the dawn of time, man has been frightened by pure darkness. He made fire, then oil lamps, then lightbulbs, but all to escape from dark. Some primal necessity took over, and her body began shuddering violently. Hyperventilating, Clary began to rationalize what she just saw. _Valentine was here? But how did he know we were here? Sebastian brought us here. SEBASTIAN? Was he in league with Valentine? No that's not possible. But it's the only explanation._ Clary began to have a panic attack, huge sobs drowning out the unbearable silence. She heard a door open, and a light began to glare.

"Clarissa. It has been a while." An icy voice purred vehemently.

"Valentine." Clary's voice shook, but it was as sharp and cutting as steel.

"Oh, come now Clarissa. I deplore of this modern habit of calling one's parents by their first name."

"You aren't my father." Clary hissed through clenched teeth, her eyes squeezed together tightly. "What kind of horrible father would do this to his own daughter?" Clary began to scream, but Valentine's face remained stoic.

"Dear Clarissa. Innocent, naive Clarissa. I only do this because I care. You need to understand the cruelty of this world, and embrace it. You're too much like Jocelyn. She always thought that the world was beautiful, and everybody could be trusted. Your trust issue is what got you into this problem anyways. To obe hones, I didn't think you'd have the guts to run away. You probably would have succeeded as well, if you hadn't added just one member to your little 'posee'"

"Sebastian." Clary whispered, her eyes growing wide with realization.

"Exactly." Valentine smiled, a dazzling, yet sickening one. "Clarissa. I have a secret to tell you." Valentine teased.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear anything from you."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be very interested in this Clarissa." Valentine grinned evily, and from his back, giant blood-red, jagged wings arose. They extended upwards as his eyes turned a fiery red. His pupils were a jaw, jet black. Clary just began to laugh insanely.

"That's it?" Clary seemed border-line hysterical at this point. Valentine raised a devilish eyebrow up at her reaction, which only caused her to laugh even harder. "You expect me to believe those are real? Oh, this is priceless! Are you sure you don't need to go to an asylum?"

Valentine grinned again, this one incited by Clary's odd reaction. "This is no laughing matter Clarissa. This is serious."

Clary continued to laugh with an crazy tinge around the edges. "Get real Valentine. Nobody, least of all me, could believe that cheap trick of yours. Those feathers look so plastic."

"Look into my eyes, Clarissa, and tell me I'm lying." Clary stared into his moonstone-like eyes, which seemed to bore a hole right through into her soul, revealing her innermost secrets. She felt naked and bare. After putting on a touch exterior for years, she was scared, lonely, and trembling inside. For such a long time, she had hidden herself under fake skins, and she felt as though she was slowly being peeled open, like an onion. Layer upon layer were torn away, and underneath lay the unknown. She now realized that nobody truly knew her; not even Simon, her best friend whom she could tell anything. But how could anybody know her, if she didn't know herself? Was she just a scared, little girl who had been living her entire life in a shell? With an abusive father, she had inferiority complex. But not anymore. Clarissa Morgenstern, NO, Clarissa FRAY, would prove herself to the world. She was not just a scared little child. She was not the cute, innocent one, who knew nothing about the world. Staring Valentine right in the eye, she spit out, "You're not lying." In shock, her face turned serious.

"Clarissa. Once you stare into my eyes, the truth comes out. I reveal the inner clockwork of life."

"What the fuck Valentine?" As the door opened again, Sebastian walked in, an arrogant smirk (very Jace-like- no, Jace's had kindness. Sebastian's was just hard and evil) plastered on his face.

"Clary? Is that really you? You always had such a virginal mouth." Sebastian laughed, his eyes flashing. Clary just stared sadly.

"Sebastian? I trusted you." Clary whispered, her voice eerily calm.

"That was your bad, babe." Sebastian laughed and patted Clary's cheek, but Clary bit his hand. He rose his hand to strike her, eyes blazing, but Valentine gripped his hand tightly. Sebastian bowed his head to Valentine in reverance, but glared at Clary.

"Johnathon. Come with me. Let Clarissa think about what we've told her." _Jonathon? _Clary thought confusedly as Sebastian followed Valentine as a dog did its master. Before walking out the door, Sebastian spread his powerful, torn and bloody, raven wings wide (which, in some ways, were even more graceful than Jace's), smirked at her, and slammed the door. Clary was then left in the darkness of her own mind. She kneeled on the ground, her hands tied, yet her face on the floor. She forced herself to stay strong. Valentine and Sebastian? With wings? Angels? No- they can't be angels. Then what could they be? Clary then remembered her dream from a few nights ago.

_An unconscious Sebastian plummeted down at tremendous speeds from the clouds, his raven-black wings burning with the fire and agony of thousands of tortured souls. Hitting the ground, he landed with a sickening crack, his dark feathers, burnt and tattered, spewed out behind him. Clary watched this scene play out in horror, an ran to him, but an invisible force field seemed to be shielding her from him. The earth opened, and from the fiery depths below rose her father, dressed in a black suit and a blood red shirt. Even though Sebastian should have been crushed on impact, he arose, his balance teetering, with a terrified look on his face._

_"I swear to G-" there he choked, his throat burning, but he swallowed his words and continued on, "I swear I didn't do anything wrong!"_

_Valentine had a booming, powerful voice. "You can't take the name of my brother anymore. You have been cast out from heaven. For what? Having a silly infatuation with a mortal woman? Come join e. Hell isn't nearly as bad as the stories they say up there. We have the real life, and soon we will have the power. I have a job for you."_

_"No! I am an angel, a seraphim angel. One of the six angels that surround G- our Father, I show praises of His glory, and are one of His ministering angels in His court. I don't belong down here." Sebastian's voice had a little more confidence, but there was terrible fear in his eyes. _

_"They gave up on you. You were cast out, and I know how it feels. I was once outcasted myself wondering if I would ever belong anywhere. I was one of my brother's trusted advisors as well. He isn't as forgiving as you angels make him out to be." Valentine purred, yet there was an icy flint in his voice. Clary tried to shout, but instead sobbed. " Don't do it Sebastian! Don't! He's evil!" but nobody could hear her, as if she was reliving a memory she had no part of being in._

_Sebastian seemed to ponder his choices for a moment, his gaze cautious. He was cast out, this was true. He had no other choice. "I will join you." his voice cracked while he told Lucifer._

_"Excellent."_

Valentine? A devil? THE devil? Holy crap. Holy fucking crap. Those were the only words to describe what she felt right then. And Sebastian was a fallen angel? She remembered a few things Valentine taught her. "Lucifer would rather reign in hell then serve in heaven." That does sound like Valentine, and he always was one of the only ones to see things from Lucifer's point of view. She could almost hear his snake-like voice telling her, _Lucifer chose right. What is the clear distinction between good and evil? It's like love and hate- only seperated by a blurred line. _She didn't understand it. If you could have a choice between good and evil- wouldn't the obvious choice be good? And why was Sebastian cast out of heaven? Because he fell in love? How is love bad? Isn't love supposed to the most heavenly emotion? And why would he choose evil? Didn't he love being an angel? Nobody should be cast out just for loving someone. _It was because he disobeyed. He disobeyed God, and he payed the price for it. _Her mind told her. But isn't that something natural? Was there really a difference between good and evil? Clary kneeled, her mind incoherently trying to fix the jumble of information.

**You guys like the plot twist? Sorry to any atheists if they are reading- but you might find the next bit boring 'cause it's all about how the distinction between good and evil and blah blah blah. Can I PLEASE get more reviews? I only got 4 last chapter! That's less than I got for the first chapter! And two were by the same person! DX * cries ***

**But I bet you weren't expecting that, were you? ;D  
**


	14. Soulmates

**Well. This chapter is up- finally. Lotsa stuff happen- so this is a REALLY important chapter. It's dedicated to the band within temptation and their song Angel. That's what I was listening to at home while writing this story. And evanescence- for their song Like you- written for the lead singer's sister. It's so sad but so sweet. I feel so bad for her! I would die if mah brother died. Evanescence, Nightwish, and Within Temptation. Best bands ever. Rock FTW. ;D  
**

**Disclamer: I don't own mortal instruments nor do I own any affiliated characters**

* * *

_Previously on My Guardian Angel:_

_Valentine? A devil? THE devil? Holy crap. Holy fucking crap. Those were the only words to describe what she felt right then. And Sebastian was a fallen angel? She remembered a few things Valentine taught her. "Lucifer would rather reign in hell then serve in heaven." That does sound like Valentine, and he always was one of the only ones to see things from Lucifer's point of view. She could almost hear his snake-like voice telling her, Lucifer chose right. What is the clear distinction between good and evil? It's like love and hate- only separated by a blurred line. She didn't understand it. If you could have a choice between good and evil- wouldn't the obvious choice be good? And why was Sebastian cast out of heaven? Because he fell in love? How is love bad? Isn't love supposed to the most heavenly emotion? And why would he choose evil? Didn't he love being an angel? Nobody should be cast out just for loving someone. It was because he disobeyed. He disobeyed God, and he payed the price for it. Her mind told her. But isn't that something natural? Was there really a difference between good and evil? Clary kneeled, her mind incoherently trying to fix the jumble of information. _

* * *

Hidden in the dark escapes of her mind, Clary reran through what she had just seen. It wasn't possible! How could the devil exist. It was one thing to believe in God, but quite another to know that God exists. And Sebastian? He betrayed us. _Where are Simon and Jace? Did Valentine hurt them? Did he kill them? No- he's too smart for that. He knows I love them. He knows he can use them against me._ The grey door burst open, and she squinted her eyes when the darkness turned into blinding light. Valentine gracefully walked through it, and Clary saw the unearthly calm on his face. Behind him was Sebastian, dragging Simon, gagged, bound, and unconsious. He had bruises all over his face, and probably more on his body.

"Simon." Clary whispered, her unused voice hoarse, and tears gathering in her puffy red eyes, but she held them back. She wouldn't let Valentine see that he got to her. Simon reemained unstirring, and when Valentine's back was turned, Sebastian grinned at her evilly. Valentine stared at Clary, his evil intentions obvious. He was going to use the unconscious Simon as a bargaining chip.

"Clarissa." Valentine enunciated.

"Bastard." Clary mimicked Valentine's perfect English- almost too perfect. She now realized it was inhuman.

"Dear Clarissa." Valentine smiled coldly, more of a grimace that did not reach his concrete eyes. "Do you really want your friend here to suffer for your stubbornness?" Sebastian woke Simon, and Clary was shocked that Simon did not say even a word, and did not even try to fight back. He only stared lifelessly at Clary. _What have they done to him? _Valentine seemed to read her mind. "Poor Simon here. Lost the most important thing in his life. His will to survive. But I am sure we can make him even worse. So bad that he will want to die rather than go through this torture."

"You wouldn't dare touch him." Clary growled, but at once wished she could take it back, realizing she had said the wrong thing.

"Oh, I wouldn't, would I?" Valentine rose a perfectly shaped eyebrow, and waved his hand. Sebastian brought Simon towards him, and Simon whimpered. "Simon here seems to have enough BRUISES. Let's give him a scar he won't easily forget." Valenting flitted a butterfly knife, which he took from his pocket, aimlessly about his fingers, watching Clary's helpless pleas. They were to no avail. Valentine lifted Simon as if he were a rag doll- and Valentine probably thought he was- and looked at him for a second. Slowly, as if for dramatic effect, Valentine drew a deep slit in Simon's left cheek, a crescent moon. Simon seemed in shock, because he didn't make a single knows. As the blood flew at, Valentine threw Simon to a wall, and he fell into unconsciousness, watching Clary's horrified face.

"Please- stop. I'll.. I'll do whatever you say. Just don't hurt Simon. Please." Clary begged, her eyes downcast, and tears threatening to spill over. Valentine smirked. This is what Clary hated most about Valentine. He could read her like an open book. He knew what to use against her. Her loyalty to her friends- she would die for any one of them. Valentine had broken her once again, and maybe this time for good.

"Good Clarissa. Now listen carefully. I want you to truly understand why I did what I did. I used to be an angel, and I'm sure you know my story of how I came to be the devil, so I will not waste your time. I'll skip to the part where you come in. I had a high fall, a fall from one of the highest perches of heaven. But I will soon defeat them. I will defeat them all. Raziel, Gabriel, Ivy, and my brother himself. Now how will I defeat them, you might ask. You. You are the secret Clarissa. You are the answer. From a young age, I raised you to be like me, not like your mother. You were taught cruelty, but cruelty in it's greatest form in reality. Power. The adrenaline surging when you control someone. The great power when you have another person's destiny in the palm of your hand. You just tingle from the enticement. And you- Clarissa Fairchild Morgenstern- are the key to this puzzle. You are the nephillim, the only one in existence. The unholy offspring of an angel and a human. Remember, all demons are just angels who have fallen- because they had a mind of their own. You are one of the damned, whether you like it or not. Heaven will never accept you, and there you will be an outcast. But hell will welcome you with open arms. You can be the queen of a new world, one where we are the rulers. Or, at very least, the princess." Clary's eyes were wide as she digested everything she just heard. She had a disgusted expression upon her delicate features. _I'm damned? I'm not- not human?_

Sebastian suddenly stepped forward, his hand outstretched as if in welcome. "Clarissa- Clary. To be the queen- you must marry me." Clary's jaw dropped. She had to marry him?

"FUCK NO GOD DAMN IT! Go back to hell. Find another bitch to control." Clary swore. Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward.

"Clarissa. You don't understand why we need you. What heaven has become. I was there just recently. It's a disaster site. All the Seraphim angels, including me, had it the worst. We made direct contact with G-, my masters brother. Your mother-" Sebastian suddenly gasped and fell as Valentine raised a finger and narrowed his eyes. He fell to the floor and began to writh in pain. Sweat droplets gleamed upon his brow, and he crawled to Valentines feet, and knelt at them, his normally arrogant and confident face in agonizing pain.

"Clarissa. I could do whatever I want. I can alter memories, change the very fabric of time and space itself, but it makes me weaker. With you by my side, we can be the greatest rulers ever. I can send out my voice on a large scale. We will rule over an empire. Think about it. Your rules, all the time. We can change the way the world is, for the better." Valentine waved his hand, and Sebastian stood, judging by his body posture, still in excruciating pain. Right before walking out, he whispered to her, his enjoyment of her imminent torture transparently bleeding through, "Have fun trying to wake your brother over there." He nodded at Simon, and waltzed away.

This last statement left Clary even more confused than she had ever thought possible. What was that? Simon? Her BROTHER? No. Sebastian was just toying with her mind. She distinctly remembered that Johnathon had golden eyes. _Just like Jace_. A voice inside her head said to her. A phrase Valentine mentioned came tumbling back to her. _I can alter memories. _Could it be true? Jace- wasn't her brother? "Jace." she whispered one time, energy deserting her, as she fell into a trance-like dream.

* * *

_Her golden-haired angel. He was all hers. He radiated immense light behind him. She had thought that Valentines figure demanded power, but Jace's seemed all powerful. He seemed to float towards her, and pushed her against the wall, hungrily pressing his lips to hers. She felt electric pulses wherever their skin touched, like one-hundred volts of electricity had just run through her. They devoured each other thirstily, like a primal instinct took over them. Unlike their last kiss, which was sweet and calming, this was wild and unpredictable. They pressed against each other like they were trying to break each other. Their breaths mingled, and they felt like one. Two bodies, two minds, two hearts, but one soul. Each fit into the other perfectly, as if they were molded from the same cast. Her shirt rose up slightly, and he rested one of his pianist-like hands on her waist, the jolts making her feel like she was in heaven, as if she would burst from the pleasure. With one hand remaining on his neck, she felt her other hand, as if it had a mind of its own, go to his carefully defined stomach muscles. She placed her delicate artist's fingers on the hardened muscle. She knew only one thing at the moment. No matter how hard they both tried to fight it, Clary and Jace were meant to be together. Their lives combined, their body's so intertwined you can't tell where Clary begins or where Jace ends. It felt like she could see the clockwork workings of their heart. Thumping along painfully individually, when the met, they had a connection, a spark. Together, they formed life._

_The whole time, one word echoed mysteriously in the farthest reaches of the inner, complex workings of her mind. She only had that one word, whispered again and again, so much so that it seemed to lose all meaning- yet it had all meaning._

_That one word, in which hearing, Clary never wanted to escape the depths of herself._

_The only word which could come close to define what she was feeling._

_Soulmates._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review PLEASE! ;D Thanks children who I have no idea the age of. I'm super hyper... So review! Well- their second kiss- though it was in Clary's dream.. So... does that count? I'm not very good at writing that kind of stuff, so any tips would be appreciated! Thanks!**

**PM me if you wanna talk. I love talking. I'm bored...  
**


	15. Devil girl

**Finally done with this chapter! God I had SO much stuff do do. Sorry about the long wait. ;D Jace is OOC kinda but you shall see why. There's a specific reason why he would be out of character so yaaaah... Onto the CHAPPTER! Oh and listen to flyleaf, firelight, evanesence, within temptation, and nightwish. Best bands ever! Greenday's okay too, but my friend's super obsessed so I'm not that obsessed with them.**

**Oh and just wanted to let you know ima change my username soon so yah! Just be fore-warned. ;D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own mortal instruments nor do I own any affiliated characters**

* * *

Jace's face was caked with dust and blood as Sebastian repeatedly pushed the tied-up Jace to the floor. His skin seemed seekly, and green and purple bruises lay all over him, surrounded by a mess of cuts.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to hit someone while they're down? Oh wait- I forgot. She probably didn't want to talk to you." Jace mocked Sebastian.

"SHUT UP YOU EFFING SON OF A BITCH!" Sebastian bellowed, his sea-green eyes ablaze with anger.

"My mom was a bitch- no need to remind me." Jace smiled grimly through his pain. Sebastian threw a hard punch, wiping the smirk off of Jace's face.

"Don't test me, scum."

"I wouldn't, you'd probably fail." Jace replied cockily.

"Go rape yourself, asshole." Sebastian growled through clenched teeth, seething to the brim with anger.

"I'm pretty sure you'd want to fuck me yourself. Ever see me in your wet dreams?"

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sebastian roared, and punched Jace hard in the stomach.

"Guilty concience." Jace wheezed through painful breaths. Even in pain, Jace used sarcasm to mask the extent of his feelings. Sebastian seemed to be just about ready to kill Jace when Valentine came in and shut the door.

"Hey? You wanna get in on some of this too? I don't usually go for a threesome, but who doesn't like a change once in a while?"

"Shut up, you're tied up. You can't do anything." Sebastian warned.

"Aaaaah. So rough sex it is." Jace rose an eyebrow arrogantly.

Sebastian groaned and beat his head on the wall. "Can we kill this one now, master?"

"If you kill me, you can't have sex with me."

"Be quiet." Valentine ordered calmly, and to Sebastians infinite surprise, Jace obeyed willingly. Valentine did have a certain charismatic aura about him. "Now boy, you will listen to whatever I say." Jace nodded, almost as if he wasn't in control of himself.

* * *

Clary awoke suddenly, her body covered in a sheen of sweat. Gasping for breath, she put a finger to her moist lips and they seemed normal enough. Her body tingled all over, and she shuddered. As she looked up, she saw Simon staring at her silently, a glazed over, glassy look in his eye. His skin was pale, his cut blood red, and he seemed dazed. Clary allowed herself a tear over Simon. This was the boy, who less than a month ago, invited her over to watch him play World of Warcraft, Call of Duty, and make perverted jokes about girls with his friends. He had a band, and they loved making retarded names for it. This was her brother, according to Sebastian, but then again, she would believe anyone who said Jace wasn't related to her. She slowly tapped Simon's shoulder, and whispered his name. He began to whimper and move backwards unconciously, as if he didn't see her. His back against a wall, he seemed to be in his own world full of nightmarish turmoil. It pained her to see Simon like this. Simon's eyes suddenly focused on her for an instant. In that instant, she saw something she had never seen before in his eyes. Hunger. And for that moment, she was afraid of her best friend.

_I will find a way out. I'll rescue Jace and Simon, and kill Valentine with my own two hands. We'll escape._

Clary already knew she was trapped in a dark room, grey walls of concrete, a locked door, and no windows. Much like the room for mental asylum patients. She first tried opening the door again, but it was no use. There was nothing usable in the room, so she banged her shoulder against the door, trying to break the hard metal down. Her shoulder was bruised, but she kept trying. After numerous failed attempts, she sat down, panting sorely. She gazed upwards, her mind in gear. How would she escape? Simon sat up suddenly and screamed loudly and horrifyingly.

"Keep them away from me!" he sobbed, his hands flailing as if to ward of invisible presences. Clary ran to him, embracing and comforting him in her tiny arms. His sobs echoed through the otherwise silent room, the only other noise the whispering Clary whispered into his ears.

The next time Clary awoke, she and Simon were wrapped in each other's arms, Simon sleeping soundly. But she heard one other breathing pattern, at the far end of the room. Looking around, she saw a dark mass huddled in one corner. Too short to be Sebastian, too well built to be Valentine, who was short and slim, a combination which, frightening. She untangled herself from Simon, and began crawling towards the shadow.

"Jace?" she whispered, her voice hoarse with emotion. As his pale face came into view, she could see the bruises and bloody wounds on them. She saw the genuine fear in his eyes as he backed away even farther from her.

"Don't touch me." He whispered, hate spilling into his voice.

"Jace, it's me. Clary." Clary's eyes filled with tears. What was wrong with him?

"Get away from me!" he screeched, while sqeezing his eyes shut and muttering strange words, as if praying in another language.

"Jace! What happened to you! You have to trust me and we have to work together! Whatever Valentine did to you- just- get around it!" Clary sobbed.

"I hate you." Jace whispered, his voice emphasizing the word hate. Clary put her hand over her mouth and turned away, crying. "Valentine showed me the truth."

* * *

**Jace POV**

_She's here. Make her go away. Make the pain and confusion when I see her face vanish. _Jace rocked back and forth near the wall, listening to Clary's nearly-silent sobs. _Valentine, master. Save me. The witch is here. The demon-girl is here. I never knew demons could be so pretty. She wants me, but I won't let her have me. I know what is right. I trust you. Don't lead me wrong master. _Jace muttered prayers, all praising Valentine. "Save me, I need you. Help me, master. Save me from the monster." Jace recited, as if under a spell.

_The devil girl is sobbing. Why did I make her cry? The demon deserves it though. Her tears frighten me. They make me upset also. They shouldn't. Does this mean I'm disloyal? No- he is my master. I musn't disobey him. He said not to think about that girl. He says she is evil. He says she wants to kill me, and have me and my flesh for her own demonic purposes. My master is good. He wants peace. She is bad. She wants evil and death- but not her own. Only her own death would be good. I would kill her myself, but he told me not to touch her. She wants me to touch her so she can use me. Valentine is the only good. Valentine is God._

Jace stood up as the door opened again, while Clary and Simon lay at the side, asleep in their own world. When Valentine walked in, Jace walked up to him and lay at his feet in servitude. "My lord." He whispered while looking up adoringly with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Jace. How have you been dealing with Clarissa?" Jace flinched as he heard Clary's name, and a flash of primal fear took the glaze out of his eyes.

"I did not allow her to infect me." Jace hissed out.

"Good. I think you are ready for stage 2." Valentine grinned coldly as he put one hand on Jace's shoulder and pushed him out the door. After shutting the door solidly and locking it in place behind him, Valentine walked Jace down a blank white hallway. They entered the third door on the right. It looked like a doctor's room, sterile, tiled floors, and devoid of anything emotionally pressing. "Stand by the wall." Valentine ordered, and Jace meekly obeyed. Some part of his brain screamed at him, "WHATTHEFUCKAREYOUDOING?", but he tried to ignore that part. It seemed like he was being controlled but couldn't do anything about it.

"Wait for Johnathon to come." Valentine told him, and Jace bowed his head.

Sebastian ran through the door, and at that, Jace's mind cleared slightly, like the fog around his brain lessened. "What is he doing here?" Jace slowly asked. Sebastian scowled.

"This is Johnathon- my son." Valentine spoke clearly.

"But-"

"LOOK in my eyes Jace." Jace stared into Valentine's eyes.

"What a beautiful red color!" Jace smiled in a hazy way. _What in the name of mother fucking fuck are you doing? JACE does not say something is BEAUTIFUL!_ Jace tried shaking his head to clear it, but Valentine ordered Jace one more time, his voice sickly sweet.

"You will tell Clarissa to marry Johnathon Morgenstern, my son."

"Why would he want to marry the demon girl?" Jace frowned, and all his insides screamed that Sebastian shouldn't be marrying Clary.

"Don't question me. Will you do what I say."

Jace nodded, looking down in confusion. Who would want to marry the devil girl? And why did Jace want to be Sebastian right now so badly?

* * *

**Sorry it's kinda shorter compared to most of my chapters... Actually it's just short, period. I'll try to make it longer next time. I only got like 4 reviews last chapter! I feel so bad whenever I see that! I love reviews, but it seems that nobody is reading my story lately. And I have so many people who favorited/alerted it! If you guys can please spare the few seconds to write just 2 or 3 words then I'll feel really good! Please! All writers know that reviews are one of our main reasons for working! But thank you!~**

**I'll try to publish the next chapter within the next two weeks. Sorry for the wait, and please spare a few seconds to review! **


	16. Rapists and Hell

**OMFG I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER~ Like truly... forever. Yah I was graduation 8th grade and we had field trips and ditch days and camps and high school stuff and I just haven't had enough time to write - but DON'T WORRY~ I shall never leave this story ;D I actually like it :D And I was in India where there's horrible internet access :( I died... AND I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN THIS UP EARLIER BUT IT DIDN'T SAVE CUZ MAI INTERNET DIED :(:( But on the bright side, you learn lots about Simon ;);)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments, nor do I own any affiliated characters.**

**And without further ado - off to the story! Thank you guys for actually sticking w/ mah stupid review schedule till now if you're actually reading... I'll probably update a lot more now since its summer break. I'll try for once a week but it might be more or less ;D **

* * *

**Simon POV**

"Jace. Sebastian. Jace. Sebastian. Jace. Jace..."

Simon sighed. Clary's barely coherent mumblings of her two BOYFRIENDS was really starting to piss him off. Clary forgets all about him. The guy who'd been her best friend for basically her entire life. The guy who'd given up EVERYTHING to stay with her. The guy who she used to trust beyond anyone else and the only guy who she would look at. Simon wanted to be the only guy Clary looks at, the only guy who can touch her and hug her and just talk to her. But Clary had Jace for that, and soon she'd have Sebastian. And apparently, Simon was stuck being her brother. The girl of his dreams, the girl who he had loved since they were both in kindergarten, the girl who he had given up his life for. He had to stay with her and not show any of his true feelings for her, or it'd be incest. Why did this whole situation feel like a bad horror movie? BECAUSE IT PROBABLY IS. The guy next door, who'd been best friends with the girl. The girl with an abusive father. They both run away from home. Cue Jace, the Godly guy who every girl falls in love with. Then Sebastian enters, the hot guy who nobody except the girl trusts, and it turns out she was wrong to trust him. They all get captured, and throughout the whole thing, the guy next door is forgotten. Of course. He was always just a brother to her. Never anything more. And now he really is. Just great. Well whatever. He was through with doing whatever the hell she said. He doesn't stand a chance against the two sexy guys, so might as well do whatever he wants to do.

Simon sighed and groaned. Clary still thought he was half-dead. How weak did she take him for? He banged his head against the wall, then felt all woozy. Maybe he was still half-dead. Why couldn't he be more like Jace. I bet Jace is all right right now, even if the same thing happens to him. Well screw Jace.

His inner sarcastic voice unhelpfully pointed out _I bet Clary would like to screw Jace. _

_SHUT UP VOICE. I'M NOT IN THE MOOD RIGHT NOW._

_Crap. I really am messed up in the head. I'm arguing with the sarcastic voice in my brain. Or what's left of my brain. Whatever. You know what. I'm not even going to care. I'm just gonna escape this fucking, literally God-forsaken hole and go home and beg my mom to take me back in. Or just get a job and get my own apartment or something. Whatever._

Simon tried to stand up but fell back down, diz_zy. Fuck this. Why don't I be like Clary and just sit there crying for Jace to save me with his big muscles! Okay, I'm being really unfair to Clary. But then again she's being really unfair to me... You know what, why don't I just shut up so I can preserve at least some semblance of sanity._

Simon was suddenly racked by a sharp, shooting pain in his head, which caused him to moan loudly. His head was pounding and his body shuddering in violent spasms. He was suddenly pushed into a flashback. _He had never told anybody this, but Simon used to cut himself. He had never admitted this fact to anybody, not even Clary. His mother wasn't nearly as kind as he made her out to be. He first started cutting himself when he was eleven years old. His mother was freaking angry at him for no apparent reason at all, and had claimed that she wished her abortion had worked. Simon was supposed to be dead, but for some reason, his mom's abortion had gone awry and Simon didn't die. He was pre-mature, but very much alive. His mom never hesitated to remind him of this fact. _**{A/N I'm not sure if that's possible for an abortion to fail as I don't like abortions anyways... but just go w/ it for the sake of the story please! Thank you! :D} **

_Sobbing, he ran upstairs and fell onto his bed, his tiny body wracked with tears. He was always very cautious, and kept a switchblade under his pillow. He grabbed it, and started stabbing his bed and pillow as hard as he could, grunting as the pillow tore, imagining it to be flesh. After five or six tries, he accidentally scratched his own arm, and maroon blood trickled out slowly. At first he was appalled and shocked, but he stared at the mark. Slowly, he drew a purposeful horizontal streak with the knife down his wrist, harder this time. Blood freely gushed out, but instead of pain, he felt relief. This distracted from his emotional anguish. He had always read about people doing this, cutting into their own skin, but had always thought it was disgusting. Now he realized what came out of it. Watching the blood flow out of him reminded him he was still alive, and this wasn't just some twisted nightmare. Feeling the blood pour out of him shocked him into not thinking about anything except him and natural instincts to survive. He knew this was abnormal and unnatural, against Jewish belief, but he just couldn't stop. That day alone he cut himself three times, each time getting deeper, before wrapping a gauze and falling into a deep slumber._

_When his mother had found him the next morning, she looked at him in horror, as if he were some kind of monster, which made his innocent mind feel horrible, but to him it was his drug. His Novocaine. She sent him to a therapist to try to cure him of this "disorder" but instead it only made it worse. His mom soon gave up, when she realized nothing would work on her son, and she didn't want to "waste money" on him anyways. She just ignored her own son._

Simon groaned, and cried out softly. Clary still slept, probably dreaming about having hot sex with Jace. **{A/N OOH~~ XD JKJK} **He slowly lost consciousness, trapped in the inescapable confines of his own mad horrors.

* * *

**Jace POV**

He had to go do it. Convince the devil girl to marry Sebastian. But why would she listen to him. It was all so confusing. His pulse throbbed, his head ached. He would do it. He had to. It was his duty. No, it was more than that. It was his destiny. He would force her if he had to.

He walked up slowly to Clary, every muscle in his body straining as he got closer and closer. His stomach was tingling with butterflies, but it didn't feel bad. In fact it felt strangely appealing as well as nerve-wracking. His body was on fire, his breath hitched. Why was this all happening to him. _It must be more of the devil-girls curse._ he thought, but he knew that such pleasant feelings could not come from something or someone so bad. Walking closer he stood strong, but inside he was crumbling. He was remembering, this girl was getting past his walls. The devil girl. No, she was good. No, she was a demon. He almost cried out loud with all the anguish given to him. Clary shot up suddenly, as if sensing Jace's presence. As soon as Jace took another look at her, he remembered. He remembered everything, his mother, his father, his torturous life. He broke down, and kneeled down, tears rushing down his face for the first time in literally a decade. Valentine claimed that tears were a sign of weakness, but for the first time in his life, Jace had no witty retort. Jace was weak. He had been torn. For the first time in his life, he was totally and utterly defeated. Jace was broken. And nothing anybody could do could fix him.

_"Mommy! Mommy what's wrong! Wake up mommy wake up! Mommy!" baby Jace sobbed._

_{NEXT MEMORY}  
_

_"You had better not freaking cry. Crying is for girls. It's proof you've been defeated beyond hope." baby Jace looked at his father in his cold eyes._

_{NEXT MEMORY}  
_

_"You're weak. You're an angel. And you know what, the angel's always lose. In real life, the bad guys always win." Impressionable young Jace looked at his father with sad eyes. He knew that he was an angel, and that he had failed his father. But from now on, he'd be bad, evil, just like his father wanted. He'd be bad, evil, just like his father was._

* * *

**Clary POV**

Clary woke from her restless slumber to see Jace lying on the floor, whimpering. How had she not noticed how much pain he must have been in? Keeping up that strong, overconfident facade for so long must have nearly killed him. What was going on in his life? What was Jace's background story? If that was schocking, Clary nearly fainted when she looked beyond Jace. Simon, her best friend since forever, whom she had been ignoring recently because of her newly found secret, was lying on the floor, his mouth slightly agape, eyes wide open, and neck twisted at an unnatural angle. He was dead. It was obvious. His face was too pale, and no human could have survived with a neck like that anyways. Clary stiffled her tears, crying on the floor quietly. No, he couldn't be gone. But, he was. In the span of three days, she had lost her two dearest friends, and the third one had betrayed her. And now she was being forced to marry the betrayer, or die. Well, the choice was obvious.

"VALENTINE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" she screamed, her sobs now loudly showing. Simon was dead. Jace was shattered. Shit. Shit shit shit. Well, at least she could go through with her poorly thought out plan. As soon as Valentine opened that door, Clary ran out, straight into the arms of a waiting (and happy) Sebastian.

"Oh, now you're running to me?" Sebastian whispered teasingly into her ear, making her shiver with his cold breath. But not the good kind of shiver Jace made her do. The bad kind like when you know something bad is about to happen, but you don't know what or when.

"I'd rather die." Clary spat out venemously. She smacked herself internally. _I'd rather die? _Lamest comeback ever. Sebastian grinned as if hearing what she had thought.

"I'm sure taht can be arranged." Sebastian smirked maliciously, the evil clearly visible in his haunting eyes. Clary gulped in spite of herself, but stared him right in the eye. He cocked an eyebrow at her, and moved in closer. Pushing her suddenly hard against the wall, he kissed her angrily and passionatly, animalistic tendencies seeping their way in. Unlike her dream kiss with Jace, there were no sparks, no fireworks, no fun. It was all done against her will. She pushed with all her might, but Sebastian wouldn't get off of her. He only put his hands on her ass, playfully pinching it and stroking it, and his fingers were slowly worming their way into the waistband of her dirty pants, touching the sensitive skin underneath. He forced her lips to spread open, and entered his tongue into the winning battle.

One of his hands slowly made its way up to her bra strap, and went around to the front, pressing down playfully, then went back and just as he was about to unhook her bra-strap, Clary kneed him RIGHT where it hurts. Valentine chuckled slightly at his daughter, who was breating hard, her face red, her eyes angry. Sebastian moaned and clutched his "man parts".

"You know that's sexual abuse and I can fucking report you you bastard!" she yelled in between punches. Apparently he was just like any other normal guy who got kneed in the nuts, completely defenseless. Clary smiled in spite of the situation. She was acting pretty bad-ass, wasn't she? If only Simon could see her now. Her mood slowly diminished, and a new fire rose into her.

"That is enough, Clarissa. Though I do admit, you will have to get used to the idea of sex with your new husband."

"HUSBAND? I'M ONLY SEVENTEEN FOR FUCK'S SAKE! And WTF! HE'S NOT MY GODDAMN HUSBAND AND I WOULD NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS HAVE SEX WITH THAT FREAKING RAPIST!" Clary threw a mini tantrum, her voice going an octave higher in frustration. "And why would I listen to you. You killed my best friend, and my other best friends soul. YOU KILLED SIMON!" Clary began thrashing around, trying to injure Valentine in any way possible, but any of her punches didn't even seem to touch him.

"I didn't kill the mundane, do I do confess to killing Johnathon's soul." Valentine looked almost confused. "That means your precious Jace must have killed Simon."

Sebastian looked very happy with Clary's horrified look. "Oh Clary! You're little boy-toy's not as good as you thought he was! Are you gonna cry now?" Sebastian fake pouted, then laughed.

Clary screamed loudly. "Jace would never kill Simon!" But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. That was why he had broken. He didn't know how hard it was to kill someone for your own benefit. But Jace woudn't. _But this wasn't Jace. It was a Valentine-controlled Jace._ Still. He wouldn't. Would he?

"And about the husband thing Clarissa, he will be your husband soon." Valentine's eyes turned red, and his true form emerged, as did Sebastians. They radiated power and exubarance and their enormous wings raised them high above the ground. Valentine snapped his finger, and Clary's mind went dizzy. When her brain was clear, she gasped loudly, taking in the sights around her. Valentine laughed loudly, the first real laugh she had ever heard from in, and he breathed in deeply.

"Welcome to hell, Clarissa Fairchild Morgenstern."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy! XD But at least I finally got it posted! Please review! Don't forget about this story! If you need to, re-read the earlier chappy's to remember. And there were a lot of things I didn't like about this chapter. Do you guys think that Clary's reaction to Simon was really stupid? Like should she have been sadder or something? Please comment... And this Jace POV just annoyed me... But I hope you guys liked it! Review! PLEASE! Can we get at least 15 reviews? I accept anonymous reviews in case you didn't know :D:D**

**^ okay enough with the begging XD Oh and a question. In the new format for the fanfiction thing, how do you check your reviews per chapter in the account? Like you used to be able to do it with story stats I think, but I'm not sure how to do it. If you can, leave it in a review [heehee :)] or just PM me! Thanks guys! And sorry about the wait, again. But this is the longest chap so far, I think :D  
**


	17. Figures in the dark

**Yah... My once a week upload thing... That failed. School started so early for me... And I'm adjusting to HIGH SCHOOL LIFE ;) I feel so proud. LOL~ Okay. So I also fractured my wrist :( That's why I hadn't updated also. BUT NOW I AM(: Kay. So:  
**

**Disclaimer: Mortal instruments and all affiliated characters belong to Cassandra Clare :D**

_Previously:_

_Clary screamed loudly. "Jace would never kill Simon!" But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. That was why he had broken. He didn't know how hard it was to kill someone for your own benefit. But Jace woudn't. But this wasn't Jace. It was a Valentine-controlled Jace. Still. He wouldn't. Would he?_

_"And about the husband thing Clarissa, he will be your husband soon." Valentine's eyes turned red, and his true form emerged, as did Sebastians. They radiated power and exubarance and their enormous wings raised them high above the ground. Valentine snapped his finger, and Clary's mind went dizzy. When her brain was clear, she gasped loudly, taking in the sights around her. Valentine laughed loudly, the first real laugh she had ever heard from in, and he breathed in deeply._

_"Welcome to hell, Clarissa Fairchild Morgenstern."_

* * *

Clary stared, unabashed, at her surroundings. It was confusing, as if she was just in some dark, dismal cave, not the stories she imagined. She saw fog all around her, and the edges of her vision were hazy, as if she had just been hit in the head. She looked up, and all she saw was a vast, gaping emptiness. She heard whispering around her, as if she was being judged. Blinking multiple times, she noticed that she was all alone. It was colder than she had imagined, very different from the fiery pits of red they showed in the Bible and such. Everything seemed to be in shades of either icy blue or pitch black, nothing lighter than that. She held her breath, afraid to move or breathe as if it would disturb the silence that had descended upon her. _I'm in hell? What the fuck... This is some kind of cruel cosmic joke right? I'm dreaming? I mean holy shit... Why am I here? What the fuck is going on!_

_No, you are not dreaming. _A voice seemed to resonate around her, yet was only in her mind.

_Yes Clarissa. I am everywhere, yet I am nowhere. I am everything, yet I am nothing. I am your brightest hopes, yet your darkest fears. For you see, opposites have no meaning here. The line, which is blurred enough on Earth, is nothing down here. There is no line. Your brightest hopes and your darkest fears are the same here. For there is no light without a steady dark for it to burn in. And there is no dark, without a light for it to encompass. Darkness is all fulfilling, light is only a small region. Darkness is everywhere, light is nowhere. For down here, light is nothing. We have dark existing without light, fears existing without hope. There is no hope or light here. You have entered the first circle of Hell. Limbo. Judgement. You are being judged as we now speak. _

Clary stood there, her innocent green eyes wide. She was being judged? Now? But she wasn't dead! Clary was alive! She pinched herself, and it hurt. But could ghosts feel pain? Maybe I am dead. But why am I in hell? What did I do. Maybe because I wasn't baptized or something like that? What the frik. Clary wanted to cry, but she felt like she was being watched. She wanted to break down, and kneel on the floor, and sob her heart out. For Simon. For Jace. For her best friend who DIED trying to save her. For her... She didn't even know how to describe Jace. But he just met her, and he still risked his life for her. She didn't deserve them. Maybe she did deserve to go to hell. At least she knew Simon would be in heaven for sure.

_If there is a heaven. _Okay. These were her thoughts, not that voice in the darkness or whatever it was.

She felt a pull, a tug, and all was black. Well, blacker.

* * *

"Are you okay Clarissa?" she heard an icy voice pierce through her blackness, giving her a resounding headache. As she tried to sit up, a spell of dizziness passed through her, and she lay back down. She was on a fluffy, comfortable bed. For a moment she almost forgot where she was, as if the last few weeks had all been a dream. But she remembered where she was. _WHAT THE FUCK? A BED? IN HELL?_

Clary tried to speak, but all that came out was a groan.

"I understand your pain, Clarissa Morgenstern. All new souls face this. You weren't supposed to face Midas at the judgement. He's only for dead souls detached from the world." Clary blinked and opened her eyes. Sebastian had one hand lingering on her forehead, his fingers just slightly touching her empty skin and hair. She shivered, as if tons of electricity coursed through her. But in a disgusting way. Not in any ways the way Jace made her feel.

_Jace._

Sebastian looked pleased for some reason. He moved his fingers to Clary's cheek, his face down, and whispered two words in her ears. "I'm sorry." And he vanished. Right before her yes. Just disappeared.

_Was he a mirage? Wait what? I'm so confused. And... why'd he say sorry?_

Her head throbbed with thinking. She groaned and lay down, her keen eyes dartingly taking in everything around her. She was in a small, white room, with seemingly no doors and no windows. There were just plain wall around her, and nothing more. Her bed was placed strategically in the center of the room. A harsh, fluorescent, white light filled the room. It hurt her eyes.

After resting for a few hours, the dizziness in Clary's head had nearly gone. She sat up slowly, and took the sheets off. She got off the bed carefully, as if one movement could trigger a bomb blast. Gently tiptoeing down the pristine, white tiles, looking as if they had just been waxed (to get the blood off?), she carefully placed the palm of one hand on the wall, ready to jump back at any flickers of movement within. She ran her hand just like that all along the stucco, the bumps causing her hand to slowly vibrate up and down. After walking a third of the way, her features lit up, and she began slowly but surely tapping against the wall. She traced around a rectangular shaped area, her eyes clouded with mystery, as if she herself didn't understand what she was doing. Using only the lightest touch, her fingertips expertly carved an inscription onto the door, which looked like Latin, only more mysterious. She traced the pattern over and over again, getting harder with each stroke she made. Murmuring incoherently under her breath, her fingers began to glow and radiate with a luminescent shine. The carving on the wall also began to radiate, seeming to vibrate and hum as her tracing got harder and harder. The shine was so bright Clary had to close her eyes and look away, or she would be blinded, but her hand continued working against her control. Suddenly, the wall began to glow, and Clary fell to the floor, exhausted. A slight crack opened up in the wall, but Clary had already fallen to the floor, quivering. She stared at the tips of her fingers, which were still lightly glowing, with an expression of terror and anguish. She grabbed onto them, silent tears falling from her eyelids.

_What am I? I'm a monster. Just like my father._

As the glow on her fingers diminished, she grabbed onto the wall as if it was a railing, and pulled her slight frame upwards. Having not eaten or drank for multiple days, she expected to feel hungry, thirsty, weak, and unable to move. But it was as if that radiance from her fingers made her stronger. It was her nutrition. Taking one last lingering gaze at the only slightly gold fingertips, she used her other hand to hold them, and slipped out the crevice, which closed as soon as she went through.

Clary ran. She ran through a dimly lit hallway, without even thinking of where she was headed or what horrors could be awaiting her on the other end. She just sprinted, leaving all her frustrations and worries racing to catch up with her. She couldn't even see how far the end of the hallway may be, and she tripped over seemingly invisible obstacles, but she whisked through anyways.

As she reached what might be the end of the hallway, it seemed to get darker, with just one door at the end, with an icy blue glow filtering through the cracks in the door. She tore open the door, the icy chillness of the outside hit her face, making her shiver, almost longing for the warmth of that room. After shutting the door of the hallway, she truly looked at her surroundings. At this point, she prayed to God that she was back inside her dungeon of a room, but she had a feeling that God wasn't calling the shots anymore. It was much more dangerous here. An invisible force almost made her stare in repugnance and terror at everything before her. She wished she didn't have any of her senses.

Invading her nostrils was the foul, rank odor of decaying flesh. She heard screams, sobs, and noises that no human should ever be able to make. There were earth shattering shrieks piercing her ears, but in her mind, the most terrifying were the howls of pleasure and delight, and peals of maniacal laughter seeming to come. But the worst however, was her sight. She wished she could tear her eyeballs off, but she knew the memory had been seared into her mind forever. She saw infants being chainsawed into bloody bits, naked men being crucified, people being branded with satanic pentagrams. On her right she saw cloaked figures nestled around a man hanging onto a bloody pole by only his eyelashes, and the figures were feeling pleasure. Whips and chains lay scattered everywhere, and the ground was coated in a layer of blood. Women everywhere seemed to be bowed on the ground begging for mercy from their sexual tormenters, and people were having their skin potato peeled off, layer by layer, and slowly fed to them. Hounds were tearing apart helpless men strapped to wooden poles, while their wives and children watched and begged for his mercy.

Clary heard a scream coming from her own mouth, her hands covering her eyes, ears, and nose, or at least trying to. She knelt there murmuring soft nothings to herself. It was as if she felt the pain of all of these poor people. Or at least they used to be people. It was as if all of their terror was transferred to her, and she felt everything they were feeling. It was horrifying. She suddenly felt a shadow lay on top of her, and as she slowly glanced up, she saw two of the masked figures. The slowly took the top of their hoods off, to reveal half humanoid, half animalesque faces. Both had sharp, pointed teeth, elfin ears, and the cat's slitted eyes. Their faces both seemed to be disfigured in some manner, and they smiled in a grotesque way.

"Well well, what have we here?" The first one groaned. His voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"The Prince's little princess it looks like." The second mockingly joined in. His voice sounded very feminine, yet his features proved him to be a man. His voice sounded as if many cat's were howling in pain after they've been hung from their tails.

"Oh, I think she's lost. Hmm. What do you think we should do?" The first one asked the second, never taking his eyes off of the tiny Clarissa.

"I think she deserves a punishment. After all, she did break her confines." The second one grinned maliciously.

The first one's arm reached in, the cloak uncovering his hand, which was wrinkly, a grayish sickly shade, and had black nails sharpened to tips. He harshly pulled her up so she was standing, and she still only reached until their necks."She's so tiny. What would the prince want with something like her?" His upper lip pulled up harshly as his eyes roamed Clary's body as if he was mentally undressing her. Clary's eyes stood pointed in fear to the floor.

"Remember what she is." The second one screeched, as he grabbed Clary's side severely, causing her to let out a slight whimper of protest. "Oh look, she doesn't like me touching her." He moved his arm slightly lower to her hip, and ground his nails in, causing Clary to let out a sharp shriek. "That's it. Scream for me. I love hearing the sound of my tortured prey. It only makes the kill more delightful."

"We're just punishing her, nothing more." The first one growled, tugging Clary's arm slightly. The second one glared at him. "The Prince had specific orders for us not to harm her. I think making her lose her virginity is pretty harmful."

"Yeah because the Prince wants to do it himself." The second one muttered, his hand still digging into Clary's hipbone.

"Yes. I do." Came a deep, cold voice. The figures dropped Clary immediately and bowed down to the newcomer. Sebastian grabbed Clary and pulled him in. This was one of the first times Clary was thankful for Sebastian, and she immediately released the breath she had been holding, and tears rolled freely down her cheeks. Sebastian, keeping one arm wrapped protectively around Clary's waist, stared at the two figures with an unearthly dis attachment. "I'll deal with you too later."

"Yes your highness." The both said at once, and got up, not daring to look Sebastian in the eye, and slinked back to their confines.

"Now, let's get you back to your room." Sebastian stated firmly, lifting Clary up bridal style. Clary weakly protested, but then realized it was too late when her eyes began to roll back in her head, and the world went dark. Right before she fainted, Clary heard Sebastian's last words to her.

"I told you not to leave your room."

* * *

**AND SCENE. Howdjoo guys like it? Sorry I was writing a play also for my drama class(: I'm the main character! A schizophrenic. So I get to throw stuff and talk to myself and scream and have fits. FUN! :D**

**Kaybai guys~ Review please! This chapter was really dark... Yeah(: **

**If you guys have any ideas what should happen next let me know! And does anyone know of the ways you can check the reviews without going onto the actual story in the search box itself? I'm really confused... Thnx guys! And now that high school's pretty much underway, I think I'll be able to update more often. /Hopes/**

**Kaybai(:  
**


	18. Demons of my past

**KAY GUYS! Hi(: I'm updating! Hopefully it won't be as dark as last chapter {But I like dark stories so it probably will be XD} because I'm in a good mood right now! I just got asked to homecoming(: So yeah. KAYBAI~ Well until the story XD Which is going to be here in TWO MINUTES. I'm writing this in my bio class xD I don't like bio. YEAH. STORY. Now:**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments, nor do I own any affiliated characters :D

_Previously on My Guardian Angel:_

_The figures dropped Clary immediately and bowed down to the newcomer. Sebastian grabbed Clary and pulled him in. This was one of the first times Clary was thankful for Sebastian, and she immediately released the breath she had been holding, and tears rolled freely down her cheeks. Sebastian, keeping one arm wrapped protectively around Clary's waist, stared at the two figures with an unearthly dis attachment. "I'll deal with you too later."_

_"Yes your highness." The both said at once, and got up, not daring to look Sebastian in the eye, and slinked back to their confines._

_"Now, let's get you back to your room." Sebastian stated firmly, lifting Clary up bridal style. Clary weakly protested, but then realized it was too late when her eyes began to roll back in her head, and the world went dark. Right before she fainted, Clary heard Sebastian's last words to her._

_"I told you not to leave your room."_

* * *

_Ugh. I have been fainting and then waking up in some Godforsaken room way too much recently. It's like I'm in some bad screenplay or something._ But, last night, that was worse than any other screen play. It was terrifying, to say the least. Clary blinked, her vision was still blurry, but the memories burnt and replayed over and over in the darkness of her mind. The tormented children. The men, the women. The demons in cloaks. Why was she here? What could she have possibly done that was so terrible that karma hit her like a train and brought her here. She knew that no matter what, she would never forget what happened yesterday. Not in hundreds of years.

"Are you feeling all right?" Sebastian asked, fiddling with his fingers, and refusing to look Clary in the eye. Almost as if he felt guilty.

"Umm yeah." Clary surprised both herself and Sebastian by giving a civil response. Sebastian smiled hopefully, and not his usual wanna-be-seductive smirk, but a real smile. Well, a real half smile. He's working on it. But then he glared at her.

"You were given specific orders not to leave your room Clarissa."

"I don't give a rat's ass about your orders." _What the hell, Clary! Where are all your comebacks? You've been terrible at them lately. I mean seriously? A rat's ass? What are you, 12?_

Sebastian simply stared at her, eyes narrowed. Then he snapped his fingers, and shuffled out of the room, leaving Clary to face her own inner demons, rather than fail insulting her outer ones. As soon as Sebastian left the room, Clary's head fell, and her teeth gritted together. Her eyes shut tight, squeezing together, as if trying to protect herself from the horrors of the world around her.

_Where is Jace? Is he okay? Does he still hate me?_

As if answering her thoughts Valentine mystically appeared, again by just appearing out of thin air. Clary smirked. At least this would get her mind off of everything else. Insulting her father was always... amusing.

"Good morning Clarissa. How are you feeling." Valentines palm lightly pushed her fiery hair out of her eyes, and Clary glared at him.

"Get your filthy palms off of me Valentine." she hissed, glaring at him. To her surprise, Valentine glared at her instead of his usual half smirk at her attempts at riling him up.

"Shut up Clarissa. I don't have time for your silly games. You are to be wed to Johnothan in three hours. I've brought a maid to help get you ready. Johnothan picked your dress out already, and I've laid it out in the bathroom. Within two hours you are to be spick and span, waiting here for me." Clary looked too shocked to respond, and Valentine snapped his fingers and disappeared exactly as Sebastian had earlier.

"VALENTINE. I. AM. NOT. MARRYING. SEB..STIAN." Clary screamed after him, and threw a pillow at the wall. She then fell back on her bed, and looked up. She saw a tiny woman, who appeared to be nineteen or twenty, dressed in a black and white maid outfit, looking down at the floor with her hands behind her back, simply waiting in a corner. She seemed to be afraid of Clary, as her shoulders quivered. "Hello, who are you?" Clary asked, confused.

"I'm helping you get ready, Miss." The young woman whispered, her voice trembling as she spoke. She still refused to look Clary in the eye.

"I'm not getting ready." Clary stated defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest. The young woman's eyes filled with tears, and she looked up at Clary.

"Please Miss. Otherwise I'll be punished." she said softly, her posture radiating submission. She was far beyond any hope now. Clary's gentler side took over.

"Fine. But I'm still not marrying Sebastian."

"That's none of my concern. I'm just getting you ready."

The young woman led Clary into the bathroom, where a warm bath was already somehow waiting for her. She slowly stripped Clary and dropped her into the bathtub, filled with scented oils and soaps, making her skin extra smooth and soft. The lady washed Clary's hair, and left her to soak in the water for a few minutes as she went and got all of her clothes and undergarments out. Then the woman returned, pulled Clary out in one swift movement, and wrapped a towel around her porcelain skin. Shivering in the chilly, stale air, she stood, soaked, wrapped only in a fluffy, white towel. The woman shuffled up to her, and Clary noticed a slight limp in her gait.

"What happened to your foot?" Clary questioned the woman, just trying to start a conversation.

"The master." The maid shuddered slightly, her eyes shutting as if closing off a terrifying memory. "Come, let's get you dressed up. You have a big day ahead of you." Clary noticed that she was trying to change the subject, and she didn't touch the subject anymore. After all, she had her own secrets that Valentine had given her. Her own scars. The maid pulled the towel off, and threw it on the bed. Then she trotted off to fetch her clothes. Clary gazed down at her marred body, each scar holding a different repulsive memory. Taking a deep breath in, she shivered slightly, and not only because of the cold. Valentine had destroyed her childhood. The maid came back with a black, mid thigh, slutty looking dress. The dress was strapless, with slits down each side, stopping right underneath her breast. It was an ebony, with sparkly, clear sequins over the whole thing. It looked more like somebody would wear to a club, or right before getting laid, rather than to a wedding. Clary stared at the dress in disgust, and the maid simply slipped it on Clary's body, without any undergarments. It fit her like a slinky, second skin. She also brought Clary black ballet flats, which didn't go with the outfit at all. Thankfully. She slipped them on, and sat on the bed, waiting for Valentine to come in.

The maid stood in the corner, hands behind her back, and her head held low. With absolutely no warning, Sebastian flashed into the room, and after that screamed "everybody decent?"

"Wouldn't it make more sense to ask that before coming into the room?" Clary spat at him. "It wouldn't do much good if you're already in here."

"Don't worry. You'll be begging to get naked with me later." Sebastian grinned, all of his earlier gentleness gone.

"As if." Clary claimed, crossing her arms over her chest. A second later Valentine flashed into the room, his expression neutral and cold, as usual.

"Hello there father dearest." Clary cooed, her eyes mockingly sweet. Valentine only stared his daughter over, and nodded slightly in approval.

"Come. The wedding shall be held in an hour. We shall be on our way to the ceremonial hall."

"Don't you ever get tired of using words like 'shall' and 'ceremonial'? Can't you talk like a normal person?" Clary mimicked Valentine's booming, formal voice on the words shall and ceremonial, giggling after she finished speaking. _Oh fuck, I'm delusional now._

Valentine simply ignored her, and flashed them all outside, into the 'ceremonial hall'"

* * *

_Oh Lord. If this is a ceremonial hall, then I'm a pig. A flying pig. With antlers. On my butt._

Clary grimaced as she saw what Valentine considered a place of great pomp and ceremony. There were chairs in the middle of gray, bleak, desolate wasteland. There was literally nothing around them. For miles. You could see in every direction, just flat lands, like what she imagined the fields of Asphodel, just nothingness. Except for Sebastian, standing in the middle of nowhere, it was barren. Sebastian was dressed in black dress pants, and an unbuttoned white dress shirt, and was holding a single black rose in between his fingers. His face seemed almost innocent, childlike. If you didn't know him, you could almost guess he was just a lost man trying to find his way in the world. The only problem was that Clary did know him, and deep within his eyes, you could see the harshness, the black.

"Clarissa. You're here." Sebastian said with a slight Southern lilt. _Since when did Sebastian have a southern accent? What? This must be his "REAL" self… Ugh._

"Well, I didn't exactly have an option..." Clary told him, trying to pull down the shimmery fabric, and staring at her toes.

"Oh, Clary. All of your choices led you up to this very moment." Sebastian's slithery voice seemed to wrap around Clary, squeezing all the life out of her. She felt sick, and a faint throbbing in her head.

As she kept looking around her, she caught faint shimmers, but when the looked directly at them, they vanished. _Curious… _

Valentine snapped his fingers, and in a minute, many demons took seats, and you could hear them jeering inappropriate comments and crude insults, drinking kegs of beer, and all sitting in chairs. There was one of them who was quiet, and he stared at Clary. She took in his pale, nearly translucent, silvery skin, and his black hood. No other features were visible, and his face was shadowed. He gave her chills. The other demons seemed creepy, but this one was downright terrifying. Worse even than Valentine, but she couldn't stop staring at him.

Clary had no choice right now. Jace was waiting for her. Jace had to save her; he just had to. There was no other way of getting out of this. She was going to marry Sebastian. Sebastian grabbed Clary's wrist and pulled her to the front of the crowd of creatures. He let go of her, and she glared. Her wrist had red finger marks around it, as if she was burned. Standing there awkwardly, she fidgeted, still staring at her feet. Grabbing her waist, Sebastian pulled her towards him. She tried to pull back, but he was too strong. They stood in front of the group of demons. She still saw that faint shimmer at the edge of her eyes.

"DEMONS. Today we have won a great victory. We have found the One, and She shall be my wife. She SHALL BE our queen!" Sebastian spoke, charisma leaking from his voice. Clary almost believed him. _Wait… What do you mean by the one? _She thought, but she said this out loud afterwards.

"What do you mean the One?" Sebastian ignored her, still boasting her like she was some kind of trophy.

Sebastian smacked his lips upon hers, seeming to be eating her face, and catcalls and meows echoed through the room. Clary pushed away, and continued staring at the one demon who didn't move a muscle, with his hood covering his face. The more she stared at him, the more chills she felt ripple through her. Something was wrong with him. He wasn't right. She tried to stare through his hood, but it seemed to be all darkness, except for the milky white of his long fingers. The shimmers in her head got to be brighter and brighter, and took over her vision, but not before she saw one demon pass right through the cloaked figure.

_Wait… That means… He's not real? _

The glimmers of light started spinning around her, and a slight red tinge edged the end of her vision. She heard screaming and moaning, shrieking at the top of the lungs, swirling around her. Cries of help shrieked into her ears, and she could see only one think, the cloaked figure. His hood fell off, and he had no eyes, just empty sockets, staring into her soul. Breaking down, Clary recognized the face, placed her hands over her ears, and screamed. She just wanted the voices to shut up. She just wanted the face that haunted her nightmares every night to go away. It stared at her with a sad mouth, and his gaping sockets showed depths she hoped this person would never have.

Clary screamed, "SIMON!" and Simon disappeared from sight.

_Simon in hell…_

**OMG;; the end is really confusing. And again, sorry for the FOREVER wait in updating. I'm really bad at this DX Yeah. But review(: The chapter is a decent size. Right now I have "DING DONG, THE WITCH IS DEAD." Stuck in my head xD OH YEah. So like.. basically. Simon's in hell. And she's all "WTF..." And then the little lights are still swarming around her screaming "help help" Yeah. In case you didn't get it(:**

**Yeah. KAYBAI :3 3 Review PLEASEE! :)**


End file.
